21 Dares
by TheHarryPotterGeek
Summary: 21 Dares. What happens when a foolish game turns into depression, and then turns for the worst. The unexpected happens. At first its just the one time, then it esculates. She can't stop. Draco walks in... What Happens? #Dramione! (Always R&R My fairies!)-Kiki X
1. 21 Dares

21 Dares.

It was the Beginning of a new term, students we just found out about the Tri- wizard tournament and who the contestants were.

This normally would be a three contestant game, but Harry was put in and not many people were sure why, including myself. All I knew was that Harry and Ron were not talking, most people believed that Harry put his name in even though he pleaded he didn't. If I had to believe someone, to be honest, It will be Harry.

Considering our trio had kind of split up, I really didn't want to take sides and I was mainly with Ginny. Ginny, was usually with her friends, so when she was with them I didn't like to intrude. So I headed skipping to the Library.

I entered the familiar place and walked around it. I felt like the Hogwarts Library was my second home, I knew it so well. I walked over to my familiar spot which was by the window. I picked up my book hoping... he wouldn't come.

"Granger, there you are." Malfoy sneered at me.

"Malfoy." I replied sternly.

He sat opposite me on a the brown chair identical to mine. There was an awkward silence. Malfoy twirled his pencil on the table by the tip.

"So.." I said waiting.

"What?" was his reply.

"We better get started."

"Ugh! He moaned placing his head down on the desk with force. "I thought you'd done it."

"Me? You thought I'd done it."

"Well, Granger.. You are.. you."

"Well I did make start." I said proudly.

Malfoy gestured his hands up almost saying.._My point. exactly._

"Just a start!" I said quickly.

"Shocked Granger Only a start and we have had what, since last period yesterday.. that's a whole 24 hours!"

"Well, It might have been done if I wasn't busy, since my _best friend _is in a fatal tournament!"

It was just then I realized Malfoy was being sarcastic. Oh. I looked at his face as if he was saying... _Granger I was joking..._

"_Ha-ha._.." I said. I felt like such an idiot, why did I even try.

Malfoy, face looked utterly confused. I tried to change the conversation.

"Anyway.." I said pulling out the pages of parchment. "We could start on this.."

I gave him the papers.

"Granger. You said you'd made a start!"

"I did.."

"You wrote 3 pages!"

His eyes were bulging and he started to laugh in disbelief. Then he clapped 5 times.

"Bravo! Wow, a Mudblood is useful." He sniggered. I winced, and snatched the papers out of his hands.

"Yes I made a start. If I do recall, Snape said it was an _essay on 2500 redcaps and Hinkypunks.. A refresher to last year." _I put on my best Snape impression which made him smirk. "So, by my calculations 500 words x 5 equals 2500 words, So we still have -"

"12 pages left." Malfoy interrupted before I could.

"Yes." I said bluntly.

"So, chop chop.. get a move on!"

"Whoa! Malfoy, I am not doing this by myself! You're helping."

"Nooo..." He moaned.

"Yessss..." I mocked in the same tone.

"Come on! Do it and I'll pay you."

"No. Malfoy if we were friends I would do it for free. But we are not so you are helping!"

"No I am not."

"Yes you are." I said fiercely

"I don't care if we fail! I really don't care, but you do. If you want the grade, do it yourself."

I went to argue back, but I couldn't drat! If this was a quick essay I would of done it myself, but 12 pages in 2 weeks with other homework was going to be tricky.

"Come On! Please. You cant do that."

He smirked.

"Lets play 21 dares." He replied simply.

I was taken back by this question. What on earth did he want ta achieve from this.

"I'm sorry what?!"

"21 dares...The game... Lets play."

"I'm not stupid, and No."

"If we play, I'll help you with the stupid essay.

My ears pricked up, and my mouth stopped.

"Fine. Lets play."

Malfoy smirked and clicked his fingers. I didn't know what he wanted to achieve, and why? Albeit, I still agreed. He simply spoke.

"I'll start."


	2. Truth Or Dare?

Chapter 2 – Truth Or Dare?

21 Dares. He wants me to play a childish game with him. Ugh. Great. I'll have to do it! I am finishing this Essay with a good grade and with his help! I am not doing it by myself and letting him have the satisfaction. Uh uh, No way. I'll play it, fine. I'll just beat him at his own game. And he wont even see it coming.

"1 2 3" Draco smirked.

I forced myself to replay and spoke lazily. "4, 5..."

"6, 7, 8"

"9, 10, 11."

Draco smirked. "12, 13, 14"

"15.."

"16"

"17, 18, 19... Ugh."

- "20!" Malfoy, chuckled. He laid back in the uncomfortable chair smirking. I didn't even bother to say '21'

"I wonder what I should dare you to do."

"You have to ask me Truth Or Dare... Git."

"Listen here mudblood, The game is called 21 _**dares **_not 21 truth or dares!"

"-But Malfoy.. That's the rules."

"FINE. Truth or Dare?"

I was going to say truth, but then I changed my mind to dare. Then I just realized... What did I get myself into?"

"Dare... Like I'd spill my secrets with a slimy toad like you."

Draco thought carefully, and looked back at me getting an idea. "I dare you, to know over that whole sections of books... and it can be 'by accident.'" His grin became wider as my face looked shocked.

"Malfoy, that's a bit far fetched..."

"A deals a deal."

I sighed getting up to the smallest book stand there was. I leaned on it forcing my weight on to of it. The stand then fell knocking 50 potion books over. Draco was sniggering as the Librarian had come over and shouted at me; 'disappointed.'

"I'm sorry Miss." I said lowly as the librarian told me to fix it. _Reparo. _

I whispered fixing everything that fell in the matter of seconds. When Miss was out of sight, I sat back next to Draco. He was laughing really hard, I didn't reply but only said.. "1, 2, 3."

"4,"

"5, 6, 7.."

"8...You know what Granger? This is too long. Lets just play dares."

"...Fine. But lets make it quick."

Draco smirked.

"OK, Malfoy. I dare you to ask that blond on a date."

He rolled his eyes. "OK. Fine." He hesitated a moment, but then got up and walked over to her. I watched from the distance. The girl was fairly pretty, and was in Ravenclaw.

"Hey," Draco started.

"Hey.." She replied. She carried on looking for books as Draco breathed in.

"Look, I was wondering... If you would like to go on a date with me..?"

"Urm..." She stopped in her tracks and examined him. "Sure.. Where?"

I could see the smile appear on his face as he glanced over to me. I raised my eyebrows while smiling and he turned back to her.

"Urm," He said thinking. "How about Honeydukes.. In Hogsmeade?"

She nodded her head. "Can we do it the week after this one... I've kind of got plans..."

I was surprised that she was actually going for him and snorted to myself.

"Yeah... How about next Saturday."

"Its a date." She smiled to herself then exited the library. Draco came back over to me pleased with himself.

"Well, Granger.. I did it. Your turn."

"Draco, can we just start this essay!"

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "No."

I shut my eyes waiting for him to dare me.

"Granger, I dare you too go over to that group of people and join in they're conversation at a really

random point." He said this with a straight face, then laughed at my reaction. He pointed towards some Hufflepuffs.

"Fine. And Malfoy, the correct syntax is... *The group of people, not that."

He replied chuckling. "Are you still here?"

I glared at him and stood out of my seat and walked over to the Hufflepuffs, whining in my head.

The one with the black hair was in deep conversation. I looked over to Malfoy, he waved mockingly then I turned back casually behind them.

The Black haired girl spoke. "Yes, So I was in Diagon-Alley, and this guy comes up to me and said 'You have really nice eyes.' I would have been happy if he was good looking but he really wasn't, he was carrying books and he reminded me of a female version of Hermione Granger."

Obviously, they had not noticed I was standing right behind them.

Her friend replied sniggering. "So he was ugly, and a geek.. Yea Definitely a male Granger."

I was gob smacked. _Wow, that was low. _I was going to leave but they didn't stop there.

The Other girl pitched in. "Merlin, he _must _have been ugly! I mean, I do feel sorry for Hermione, she will _never _get a boyfriend."

_Whoa. _

They all giggled in their high pitched voices. I decided to intervene... Now would be a good time.

"Anything else?" I said coldly, they all turned around. They opened and closed their mouths like goldfish... speechless.

"Oh.." Was all that came out of the black haired girl mouth. She looked at me then at the floor, and didn't even deny it.

Tears came into eyes but I tried to hold them back so bad. "Any other comment?" I asked waiting for them to apologise.

The small looking girl then said, "Look, we're really sorry."

Sorry... _sorry. _Yeah I bet you are sorry – sorry that I heard what you said. I thought, I was going to say that out loud, but I couldn't. Tears fell onto my cheeks.

I turned around and slowly walked back to Draco – packing my bag to leave. Draco was still looking at the girls as gob smacked as I was.

"Ugh," he said looking at me crying. "Look Hermione, take no notice of them... its not even

like they're remotely pretty. Come on.."

I wiped the tears of my face and replied angrily. "Oh shut up! You probably agree with them. I never wanted to play your stupid game anyway! Don't worry, I'll finish Snape's Essay by _myself. _You win, you always win. So _congratulations. And _when I'm gone you can laugh at me behind my back too! Go on! Join them."

Draco looked a little taken back to what I said then spoke gently. "Hermione. Come on. I'm not going to join them, calm down and don't listen to them."-

I cut him off -Tears splashing on my face "What-ever Malfoy, just forget it. And since when do you care... I'm just a filthy little Mudblood to you." And with that I left the library, left the corridor, and headed to the common room.

_**In the Common Room.**_

It was completely empty. Everyone was probably downstairs for dinner. I wasn't hungry. I went to my room. I looked around the room seriously upset. I saw a blade we used to cut plastic models for muggle-studies. I picked it up looking at the sharp edge. I thought to myself... _Muggles do this when they are depressed. So, no harm trying it..._

I slipped up my cardigan. I made a small slit on my wrist, avoiding my vain.

The pain in my hand was worse than the emotional pain In my heart. It distracted me from that, and somewhat made me stress-less. My heart thumped, it was like adrenalin.

I felt dizzy. I hid the blade under my pillow and lay down on it. I didn't feel _good. _But I did feel_better. _I didn't feel like crying any more. This wasn't_too bad. _I felt I know had a solution to my problems, a way out. I wasn't proud. _But anyway... I _thought. _Who will care? _With that in mind I went to sleep.

**A/N: Heyyy.. SORRY! I promised to update Yesterday!.. And didn't so I'm posting two new chapters! YAAY! (: Hope you're enjoying this! And.. I bet you didn't expect that! Hehee a twist! :D anyways! R&R! Always comment improvements.. if you have any ;) Love you my fairies!xoxo**


	3. Draco's POV

**Draco's POV-**

Merlin's Beard. This girl takes everything way to seriously. I felt bad that she was crying but.. WAIT. No I didn't! I didn't fell bad... What-so-ever. I decided to head towards the Great hall to get some dinner. I'm guessing that's where Hermione was anyway.- GRANGER. Did I call her Hermione...? WAIT. Did I call her Hermione... to her face? I _think _I did... Really hoping she didn't notice I headed to the Hall. I sat next to Blaise.

As the dinner appeared on our table I glanced over at the Griffindor table noticing Hermione was not there. I then looked at the door wondering if she would come through it... Apparently not.

Blaise was saying something.. Then he nudged me.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?... Why do you keep looking at the door, Who are you looking for?"

I looked at him surprised. _I didn't really keep looking over there... Did I?_ I turned to him.

"Sorry, Blaise... Go on."

Blaise went on telling me something to do with his father. I pretended to listen wondering what happened to Hermione – Granger – I mean.. I wasn't thinking about her..Well I was, I was hoping she was getting bullied some more. I convinced myself, saying over and over that, that was the reason.

Blaise asked me a question I wasn't prepared for. "Draco, who do you fancy."

I answered almost immediately "He" I stopped myself from saying any more.

Blaise was teasing me. "He... Who is she?" He mocked.

"Forget it Blaise."

"No.. I'll keep bugging you if I have to..."

"Blaise..." I had to say something to stop him bugging me. "Hestia, Hestia Carrow." I said. (A/N:

BTW.. that's actually a girl in Slytherin... You can search it if you don't believe me?! :D)

Blaise smirked. "Hmm.. OK." He seamed satisfied.

We walked towards our common room as the day passed. I lay in bed curiously thinking worried. _When Blaise asked me who did I fancy... why was I going to say Hermione?! I didn't fancy her.. I hope. Oh I know why. I said it because she was on my mind before.. It as the first mind that popped into my head. _I agreed with myself falling asleep...

Dreaming.

Dreaming of her.

A/N: OK I know that was short! ... Sorry guys But anywayz R&R (: Guess what will happen in the next chapter! And If you guys have any idea's ... I will try and mention the top 5! :D xoxo Love you my Fairies!


	4. Potions,Potions, Then D-A-D-A

I woke up the Griffindor bedroom. I could see everyone still asleep, I'm the first one up. I could feel my head throb as if it has its own heart beat. I realized last night, my arm, the blade, the cut. Panicking, I looked at my bed, checking for any blood on the white sheets.

None.

I wondered why, but at the same time rolled up my sleeves and checked my wrist.

There was a clear visible scar, mark. As visible as Harry's, on his forehead. But mine looked as if it would fade. A gush of relief came out of me. _Thank Merlin! _Then from my relief came surprise. _Wait, that's it. That's all that cutting your wrist does! Wow, Its not that bad... Yes, I'll try not to do it again, but I mean its not all bad if I do, right? _I got up to use the shower and to get ready for my day.

I was in the common room reading my book by the fire, until my two best friends came down... Still not talking I take it..

The silence in the room was deafening. Only glares could be seen, and occasionally spits of fire would cackle. They both looked at me and in unison said.

"Morning," Then glared back at each other for both saying the same thing.

"_Honestly." _I mumbled just audible enough for them to both hear. Ignoring me Ron spoke.

"Hey 'Mione, we are all going down to honey-dukes tomorrow, since we have a free... Want to come?"

I sighed slightly confused, feeling empathy for Harry. "We?" I questioned.

"Yeah," He replied. "Me, Seamus, Dean and you... If you will tag along?" I could see the smirk Ron tried to hide but tried to boast to Harry.

"No. Ronald. I don't want to take any _sides _to this argument. And if I do come along with you, I would feel I am, so no. Sorry. I think I'm going to stay in the Library instead."

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry grinned. Then Harry began to speak.

"Oh, the library, huh, Well I was planning to head down there myself, I guess I'll just go with you then?" He tried to cover up his smile but it wasn't working. Ron looked at me as if I had already agreed, his mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Merlin's Beard! Guys, I'm going to the library tomorrow by myself. While you both at least try to make amends!" And with that I stormed out of the common room, down to breakfast.

I sat next to Ginny, while Ron and Harry were away from each other like the 'opponent', had the plague.

I was talking to Ginny, as I grabbed an apple to eat. I could feel someone staring at me, I turned around to see no other but Malfoy looking at me. _I don't think he realized I could see this._ I raised an eyebrow up at him in a questioning manor. He now realised I saw him and quickly looked away as if someone beside him had caught fire. _He was probably wondering about last night... Idiot. _I turned back to Ginny to talk, but I kept seeing him glance at me. _What does he want? Why does he keep looking at me! Is there something on my face. Is he intrigued by my apple? (← A/N: Phahahahahahahahaha I'm sorry but I HAD to write that, cyber- five if that made you laugh & If you got it(drapple)!;)Back to the story...) _I decided to ignore him. I got up early to head to Potions.

_Great, Its just GREAT, how our D-A-D-A Teacher is off for a few weeks, so not only do I have double potions with Snape, but I also have him third for D-A-D-A... Its still better than Divination. _I stood outside his classroom. Finally everyone came along including Snape, and we could enter. We all sat down, both Harry and Ron looked at me to sit next to them, but I avoided them & sat in the corner.

Then came Draco, Arriving slightly late than usual came along and sat next to me.

"Ugh!" I moaned as he looked at me, then glared, the replied.

"Someone's happy to see me. Why don't you go and sit next to Scar head or weaselbee?"

"Uh, you sat next to me!" I replied mumbling trying not to alert Snape.

"Granger, this is always been where I sit! You should know that!"

"Malfoy. No you don't, I recall you always sit in the back row near Crabbe or Goyle!"

He smirked. "Ooooh! Look who knows where I sit!"

"Merlin!"

"Some one stalking me Granger...? I know I am practically the _Slytherin Sex God._ But, I would never go for some one like you in a million years!" (I_ was tempted to write... ' even if we were the last two people in the world, and you looked absolutely gorgeous, and gave me butterflies in my tummy when I looked at you. Not even then... - Ha ha! Anyone seen very Potter Musical? I watched it like a month ago for the first time. Its amazing! Via YouTube! WATCH IT. SORRY ABOUT ALL OF THIS... I am I one of them moods!:)))Anyway...)_

I flickered my eyes at his implication. "Like I would go for a ugly ferret like you!"

"Oh Granger, stop. We all know you like me!" I could see him grinning from ear to ear.

"I certainly do not. Malfoy. Oh, and do shut up."

"What cant handle the truth Granger?!"

"Truth, truth? If I liked you why would you be staring at me in the first place!"

"Wha.. whe.. What?"

"Great hall?"

"Oh, wow. You call me vain."

"So why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring at you... I was staring at your apple."

"I'm sorry, what?"

THUMP. We both shot our heads up fast to see Snape slam his hands on our table. We both looked guilty.

"Miss Granger, we can't keep that mouth of yours shut can we?" Malfoy snorted beside me. "20 points of Griffindor." Then everyone groaned.

I stared at Draco and whispered. "This is all your fault." He was still laughing to himself. We then we got to do some pair work, we got to brew a healing potion, with our partners. _Fun._

Draco was mumbling to himself the list and order in what we needed to put it in. I interrupted him.

"My Apple you were staring at my apple." He then squinted at me in disbelief.

"Merlin, that was a JOKE. Lighten up."

"Well, Malfoy, you are known for you apples."

They are the best fruit in the world. Oh, especially a nice Granny Smith."

"You have mental problems."

"Merlin, girls like Chocolate and whatever, I like apples. Deal with it."

We both giggled. Then looked at each other surprised we could actually do that, laugh _with _each other. Not _at, WITH._ Whoa. Definitely too weird.

We started to have a pretty normal conversation. And we laughed at a few things. Then he totally shocked me.

"Granger, I lied."

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"When I said I wouldn't go out with you in a million years. I lied."

"Are you trying to apologise?"

"I... guess."

"Then just say, I'm sorry?"

"No... I- I cc-cant."

"Why?"

"Cause Malfoy's don't apologise."

"You have never apologised?!"

"Not once. Not even sarcastically."

I couldn't even close my mouth I was in shock. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello... Granger? Yes! I finally petrified her!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I was wrong."

This made us burst into fits of giggles... over nothing.

"Malfoy! Snape's checking each table... And we haven't even started our potion!"

Thank Merlin we were on the opposite side to him.

"Granger. Who. Cares."

"He's going to fail me!"

"Again... who cares?"

"Malfoy! Please..."

I gave him the best puppy dog face pleading him. He rolled his eyes. I didn't even bother to look at what he was doing, I was staring at Snape who was 4 tables away casually glancing at each potion. We were doomed. Table 3... 2... 1

"Ah Granger, lets see what you have been itching to produce."

I closed my eyes, silence.

I opened one to see Snape gone to the next table and our written marks down on the table.

I glanced at Malfoy. "Were going to fail aren't we! Were going to get a 1 out of 30! Or a 0. Malfoy, what if he gave us a minus number!"

"Just look at it." Malfoy replied slightly impatiently.

_30/30 marks._

"You what?" I spoke confused.

"Do you have sight problems Granger?! Borrow Potty's glasses it says 30/30."

"H-H-How..?"

"I did it...?"

"What.. in that 10 seconds of time from Snape 4 tables away."

"Yeah..."

"Merlin! How did you do that!"

He simply rolled his eyes at me. I grabbed my time turner under my top just to make sure.

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime."

"Maybe." I smirked.

Potions ended quickly, and we had D-A-D-A. because we finished our potions work quite early. Me and Malfoy got to work on our D-A-D-A essay. But we didn't.. we kind of just talked.

By the end of the lesson me and Malfoy had planned to do our Essay tomorrow, in the library and start our Potions, the day after.

"OK, so tomorrow the Essay, we need to stop neglecting that."

"Got it." I replied.

"See you around, Hermione." He tried to hide his smile, I tried to hide my blush.

"See you...Draco."

**_A:N: DUH DUH DUH! Heyy! Thanks for reading! i'm sorry I took quite long, I was really busy ... so i wrote two for you! :D Your welcome_**

**_OH GUYS Heres a cool HP Fact: OK we all know that Emma fancied Tom at age 11. But did you know he fancied her back like at 14-16 years :O shocker! Oh and also Daniel and Rupert also fancied her, but they wouldn't say which one like her the most. _**

**_Hahaha Well thanks for reading My FAIRIES 33 (:_**


	5. Change Of Events

Then I headed up to the Griffindor Common room for my free, hoping to talk to Ginny about Mal- Dra- no, Malfoy. Wow, he seemed quite nice I'm glad we can be frie- I mean uh civil. Yes Civil. I reached the 7th floor and headed down it too the common room. But then I saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Hestia and Blaise all staring at me. I looked downwards trying to avoid them. Didn't work.

"Oi look its the piece of scum that roams the corridors thinking she knows so much. Know it all GRANGER." The words wouldn't of hurt me as much if it was pansy, or Crabbe. But it was Draco."

I tried to walk on but he blocked me.

"Draco... What are you doing?" I asked and everyone gasped. He replied.

"How DARE you call my by my first name! You bushy haired troll."

All the Slytherin's were laughing.

"Malfoy... Can I just go. Move."

"No you bucked toothed gargoyle!"

"Shut up you blond ferret!" … I didn't expect that to leave my mouth, but I was flaming. All his gang went 'ooooh' just to spur him on.

"Oh be quiet you female version of Hagrid!"

"Shut up you bleached Albino!"

He stopped. "How dare you! You filthy little Mudblood."

I held back the tears. I was not going to cry, not for him, especially not now.

"Oh, Just go back to the rest of the dementors and let me pass you wanna be dark lord."

That's when Crabbe boomed. "Go on Draco do her."

Blaise joined on. "Yeah Draco don't be a prat."

Even Pansy. "Finnish her off!"

That's when Malfoy brought out his wand and aimed it at me centimetres away from my head.

_Stupify!_

I went flying backwards leading with my head, landing in a belly flopped position.

I tilted my head from the floor to see them leave. I got up and limped back to the common room.

_What the hell?_

_Why in Merlin's name would he do that?_

_I hate him. _

_SO TWO faced._

I entered in the room hopping almost, I hurt my foot quite badly. A few Griffindor's were there... to busy in their own worlds to acknowledge me. As I entered my room I bursted in to tears, seeing as it was empty. I wasn't sure whether I was crying for the fact it hurt, or the fact I was humiliated. Or the fact that I thought I was frien- Civil with Draco- Malfoy! _Merlin._

I looked in the mirror to see a wavy haired girl with her robes filthy from the floor, eyes puffy because of the tears, and a massive bump on her head. I then looked for what I needed. Where did I put it? _What if someone took it?! What if someone knew! _I don't care as long as I have it, to stop the pain. Then it dawned on me. Under the pillow, I left it under the pillow last time... Soon two griffindor's came in the room. They acknowledged me, but didn't seem to care about the state I was in. I quickly grabbed the blade from under the pillow.

I decided to go to a place where no one would go, a place undisturbed. _The Room Of Requirements...No. Oh. I know. _Moaning Murtle's bathroom.

I walked in to the miserable looking toilet, as it reflected my feeling and sat on the floor. I rolled up my sleeve and started.

One slit. Two slit, three. I waited to savour the moment and to in brace the pain. _More. _

Four slit, fifth slit, sixth slit...

"Hermione! STOP."

I froze. Shaking I took a deep breath in and turned around.

"Draco?" I whispered.

Then I fainted.

_**A/N: Hahaa I know this was short but its because I wrote this chapter and the previous one as a loong massive chapter, so I didn't know where to split it down the middle! **_

_**I hope you are enjoying! Comment tips and Idea's and I just might use them ;) Thanks, R&R Please If I get no reviews.. No more updates hahaaa Blackmail. (: Love you my fairies! **_


	6. Change of Events Draco POV

Previously on Chapter 4 -

By the end of the lesson me and Malfoy had planned to do our Essay tomorrow, in the library and start our Potions, the day after.

"OK, so tomorrow the Essay, we need to stop neglecting that."

"Got it." I replied.

"See you around, Hermione." He tried to hide his smile, I tried to hide my blush.

"See you...Draco."

**Draco's POV - **

I walked out of the classroom heading a different way than Hermione. I turned around to see my fellow Slytherins join me.

"Dracooo!" Pansy screeched.

"Pansy!" I mocked her.

"Well wait up then." Crabbe spoke.

I slowed down and halted to see Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise and Hestia surround me.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

Blaise then spoke. "So Granger, you too seem... Cosy."

I snorted, "Yeah, _righ_t."

He replied. "Draco, a minute..?"

He pushed me backwards gently to the corner, away from everyone.

"Look Draco, The rest think there is _something_ _going on, _between you to."

"Well there _ISN'T!" _

_He then turned his back to the Slytherins and lowered his voice._

"That time, we were in the great hall, and I asked you who you fancy...?"

"Yes... Spit it out Zabini!"

He squinted. "You said, If I recall correct 'He...' Then you trailed of in hesitation."

I stared at him in disbelief. "How do you remember that?!"

Blaise shrugged. "-Because you confused me, You said He... Then said Hestia after."

"What's your point. I've got to start my 'Care of Magical creatures' assignment..-"

"-SHE'S RUBBING OF ON YOU TOO!"

I glared at him raising his voice. A slight quiver escaped him. Yes we were the closest of friends, but when it came to who had the higher status, it was me. After all, I don't think my father would be very pleased to hear this.

"A-anyway. My point.." He continued. "You said He pronounced like _Her, _almost as if you were going to say Her – mione, then stopped yourself. And you said you liked Hestia, as an excuse, didn't you? Yeah you did, Because Hestia is pronounced _Heh, _not -_Her, coming to think of it. Draco, _don't deny it. Wait till the news spills out, a pure blood and a Mudblood. Your father -"

"- Don't _speak_ about my father, what ever the intentions. LISTEN, Zabini and listen good! I DONT fancy Granger. Now get that into your thick head of yours! STOP being paranoid."

Blaise moved back a little and shut his mouth. "OK, Draco." He went to walk away, then he stopped and looked at me, "Why don't you prove it?!"

I squinted, thinking what plan he'll dish up for me, _great._

We joined the rest and Blaise spoke stopping us, again. "OK Draco, fancy a trip to the 7th floor. Pick on some little kids."

I raised my eyebrows, confirming.

We headed to the 7th floor, hanging around in the corridor. _Merlin, I hope Hermione has gone into the common room and stays in there. _

No.

Here she comes.

I glared at Blaise, he nodded to me. I decided to prove him wrong. I'll show him.

"Oi look its the piece of scum that roams the corridors thinking she knows so much. Know it all GRANGER."

I could feel all the group smirking at me, _getting all excited, _because I'm going to inter fear with Hermione. I tried so hard to cover up the concern on my face. I guess I was doing a good job.

(YOU KNOW THE REST.)

We all left the room.

They were all cheering me, I looked subconsciously through the door to see if she was okay.

"Ugh, Leave her, You are not actually feeling sorry for her."said Blaise. _MERLIN I HATE BLAISE SO MUCH RIGHT NOW._

"_No,_ I – er- I was checking to see if she would go blab to a teacher. You know that teachers pet." I smirked. "I know you guys wouldn't forgive me for losing house points."

Pansy over laughed. Hestia was kind of playing with her hair, or something?

Crabbe and Goyle were laughing in their deep booming voices.

Hestia spoke. "Draco, Can I talk to you a minute?"

Wow, She wasn't just blond. The correct syntax would be 'Draco, can I talk to you _for _a minute?'

actually depending on the time limit. Merlin's Beard. Hermione really is rubbing of on me. All these Muggle sayings, popping into my head. And correcting people. I need to snap out of it.

"Yeah.." I grunted, still feeling guilty for Hermione.

The rest of the group left. Blaise winking at me... why.. why was he winking at me?

Hestia was playing with her hair again...

"Yes?" I said Half blunt, half curiously.

"Well er.. Blaise kind of told me."

"What? What did he say. Oh. Yes... My_ feelings _for you." I cringed at what had came out of my mouth. Thats, why he winked.

She smiled. "So its true!"

I put on the most sarcastic smile.. she didn't realise It was sarcastic though.

"Great!" She giggled, again, playing with her hair. "So, do you.. Want to go out?!"

My eyes nearly exploded. But since they couldn't they kind of twitched.

"Er..." I was speechless.

"Come on Drakey.. Its okay to be nervous."

That was her impression. Nervous! _Please! ' _Drakey..' Uh, that made me shudder.

"Yeah! Sure.." I said trying to smile, instead it was more of a grimace.

She squealed. I grimaced more.

"Great!" She hugged me. I didn't move my hands to hug her back. What.. did I get myself into.

"Well.." She smiled. "Goodnight!" I thought she was going to hug me again, but.. She got onto her tip toes.

She went to kiss me.

Ewwww.

I moved my head suddenly. She was forced to kiss me on the cheek.

She stopped. "Drakey..?" I cringed at that name. Ugh.

"I er.." I had to come up with a excuse.. I couldn't let her catch on and tell Blaise and..

"I err.." I said again. " I wanted our first kiss to be special...?"

She squealed again even louder. That noise was insufferable.

"Aww! Drakey! You are too adorable. But I don't mind... In fact, you can take advantage of me if you like...?" she whispered the last bit in my ear.

I gagged at that thought. _Wow, what a slut. We are 14..._

"_N_o..No.."

She replied pouting. "But you are known as the Slytherin-sex-god!"

That was true. But Merlin. I thought it meant in looks, everyone thought it was looks. Not intentionally in that sense. This girl is so dumb I don't even know what will happen with her OWLS.

"sorry. But, no... Not yet, certainly not yet."

"Aw, Drakey you are so responsible."_...Cringe."_Goodnight!" She skipped of.

"Yeah.."

Thank Merlin that was over. I started to head for the stairs, then stopped. No I must check on Hermione.

I walked up to the Fat Lady.. What the hell is the password!

I waited 10 minutes for a couple of Griffindorks to head by. Hiding behind the pillar I waited to hear the password. Took of my robe, and tie anything containing any massive hints I was in slytherin and entered the room.

No sign of her, where the hell would she be?!

I walked out of the common room and looked everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Until, we were by the bottom floor. Moaning Murtle's bathroom. _OUT OF ORDER. The sign read._

Uh, worth a shot. I went in to the gloomy excuse of a bathroom and heard someone. I hid behind the sink.

I looked her, it was Hermione.

I could only see her back. Great. That's helpful/

I looked at a mirror, which showed the front of Hermione.

She had a piece of shining metal.. That's weird. She rolled up her sleeves and...

MERLIN'S BEARD. _WHAT IS SHE DOING._

_For a couple of seconds I could barely move. I stared at her. Soon I snapped out of the trance and stuttered. I was speechless. I looked at her wrists oozing with blood, slitted about 5 times. I had to stop her doing more. _

"HERMIONE! STOP."

She turned around in shock and whispered.

"Draco..?"

My eyes were buldging, what on earth was she doing?!

She lay on the floor. MERLIN. MERLIN SHE'S DEAD!

"Dont die!" I screeched louder than I ever had.

I ran up to her, checked her pulse.. Oh, she just fainted.

I lifted her up bridal style and lay her against the warm radiator in the bathroom.

I panicked! What do I do! Hospital Wing!

I ran carrying her. Thankfully only a few ravenclaws had seen this.

I entered the Wing. "Madam Pomfrey! Help."

My face was red in worry. Thankfully she asked no questions, she told me to wait in the waiting room. I did.

Its all my fault! I thought shaking my legs. What if she died because of me, because of the lies. I waited for hours... No change, she was sleeping. It was 10:00 at night. I didn't care if I had waited 6 hours. I am still waiting. But then I drifted into a sleep.

I woke up to see what looked like morning. Madam Pomfrey shook me awake. Then said "You can talk to her now. She just woke up, she's having some breakfast. She mumbled your name a lot in her sleep.. I think she likes you."

I couldn't help but smile at this. _She whispered my name in her sleep? _Then I feel guilty, she was probably having a nightmare.

I had been at the hospital for over 12 hours, most definitely. Yet, I was hesitating to go to see her.

I had to.

I got up and went into wing B.

She was the only person there, she was daydreaming, with stained tears on her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy, she was wearing a bandage. I shuddered a the thought of her wrist.

She was eating some toast.

Then she saw me.

**A/N: DUH. DUH. DUH...! Guys thanks for the awesome Reviews! :D I'm loving you guys! :D xx SO, What do you think! I wrote quite a long chapter! But i bet you guys are thinking.. NO! You can't leave us on a cliffhanger which leaded to another cliffhanger! :D Hahaa I love seeing you suffer! And Im actually really Vain!**

**OH! And the more reviews, the quicker and More I write! :D xoxo Love you my fairies! 3**


	7. Draco's Hospital Visit

**Chapter 7 -**

**Hermione's pov- **

"Hermione..." Draco breathed out... Barely audible.

I was shaking, I wanted him away from me. I grabbed my wand and gripped on to it as a warning for him.

"Hermione... Please." He said, he walked closer but then stopped at my tense body that was shaking.

"GGG- Go awwwaay!"

"Look Hermione...-"

"No, you know what, fine, what ever … Go ahead HURT ME again!" I shuddered at what had just come out of my own mouth. But I didn't care, I learnt a new way to deal with my pain.

"Hermione, It wasn't my intentions to hurt you!"

He sat down on the chair opposite the bed cautiously.

"Oh, really?!" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He was silent and looked downwards, then back up. I sighed.

"Hermione. OK it was my fault. Happy? But what on earth were you doing to your wrists!" He practically shrieked.

"Did you tell Madam Pomfrey..?" I replied.

"No... I didn't say anything... But I should."

"No! Please!"

He paused for a moment. "Then answer my question!"

"Huh?" I said plainly.

"What were you doing?"

It took me a while but I started to tell him. "I was... Depressed."

"So you cut yourself with a BLADE?!"

"Stop freaking out! Its what muggles do when they are depressed!"

He looked at me in disgust. "Ugh, and you let _them_ influence you!"

I looked at him and squinted _shut up._

"How long?"

"What?"

He replied quickly and impatiently. "HOW LONG!"

"Not _that_ long! … Since the day in the library." I could see he realised what day... Those Hufflepuffs but he still looked at me in disgust. "Well, you learnt your lesson!"

"Excuse me!"

"Don't do it again... you almost killed yourself!"

I laughed slightly. "No, I didn't. I fainted because of shock. That's what Madam Pomfrey said, but she assumed it was because of the cuts on my arm. Meanwhile it was because I saw YOU jump out at me telling me to 'STOP' Unexpectedly in a toilet that NO ONE goes into!" I caught my breath.

"You are not going to do it again, right!" He said basically ignoring my little speech.

"I don't know, if I am upset or depressed, then I guess It could lead to this yes."

"Hermione, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO... FREELY!"

"Why do you care? I bet you want me dead anyway! Bet you can't wait to get rid of an annoying little mudblood! You said it yourself in 2nd year, you hoped I'd die from that basalisk, but poor you, I just got petrified. So here's your opportunity."

He looked like he was going to reply but I carried on. "And, don't ever call me Hermione. Only friends call me that, I'm Granger to you Malfoy."

He looked at me and snarled. "You're right." He started plainly, his eyes turned colder. "I don't care about you. And I would thank Merlin the day you'd die." He stood up to leave and said bluntly.

"And to think, I actually showed a little bit of empathy for you."

He was gone.

I sat thinking about what he said... He did seem to care. But then why downgrade himself infrount of all the slytherin's and stupify me. To think, I actually thought of us becoming friends. _What a stupid thought._

Madam Pomfrey walked in disrupting me from my thoughts.

"Dear, dear." She said coming over to me. "The blond fellow leave so soon?"

I nodded, resisting to roll my eyes at her referring to Malfoy.

"The poor lamb, he came in here with a huge panic last night... Almost to the point of tears. I told him you only fainted. He even slept over-night insisting to wait until you woke up.

No words came out of my mouth. I was speechless.

"hungff." Was what slipped out. I didn't know what I said but I tried not to leave her waiting.

"What... You don't mean Draco, do you?!"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy."

_What! Why did He care so much? Maybe she was over exaggerating. He couldn't of slept here all night. Albeit it did explain why he was still in robes, and not in normal clothes since we had 2 free periods... _Madam Pomfrey left the room and she said I was free to go.

I headed up to the common room. I walked in to see Ron and Harry, but not next to each other. I stared at them both until they noticed me.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"Where did you go!" Harry questioned.

"Why weren't you in our last lesson yesterday?" Ron spoke over Harry.

"I was so worried!" Harry interjected. It was aimed at me, but he said it to Ron

"So was I!" Ron commented, also shouting at Harry.

"Yeah, but you being you, you were probably th-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled causing them to look at me.

"If you guys are finished, I was in the Hospital wing."

They both stared at me.

Harry spoke after the long silence. "Why were you there." he said quickly.

"Are you alright?!" Ron asked.

"What happened!" Harry replied.

"Who was it!"

"Where did it happen!"

"Are you injured?!"

"Can you walk?"

"Can you move?"

"Can you sit?"

"Can you breath?"

They were almost competing for the person with the most ridiculous questions asked.

"STOP FOR MERLINS BEARD!" I stopped them again. "Guys you need to sort this thing out! Now. Ron just apologise, so this can all be -"

"Why should I?!" He said angrily. "He's the one who didn't tell his supposedly_ best mate _about him entering the tri-wizard tournament!"

"Fine." I said abruptly. "Harry, for merlin's sake just apologise, to let me have piece of mind and we can -"

"-No! He's meant to be my best friend! He should believe me! You do Hermione tell him!"

"OH I GIVE UP!" I shouted heading up to my room. No one was in there, it was empty. I rested lying on my bed. _Some friends. _

Nothing to do, I browsed to look for a good book to read. Great. I had read them all and the library was too far for me to be bothered to pick one up. I tapped my palms on my legs in a rhythm. I then looked at my wrists. The scars had gone.

Soon my head was thumping and I kept looking at my wrists. Where had the blade gone? I can't let some one find it. I brought out my wand. _ACCIO BLADE. _

Soon the blade appeared hovering in front of me & I carefully grasped of it. Then before I could hide it my body didn't let me. I needed to do it again. I felt somewhat addicted. Like I was a smoker an it was a cigarette. I needed that adrenalin. So, I did. I slit it savouring the moment as blood oozed from my arm. I did it again. It sort of calmed me down.

Finally, I stopped. I had made ten slits which lay there happily. But, they looked longer and more obvious. I couldn't walk around in tee's; long sleeves and jumpers.

The dizziness of the cutting had taken me. I hid the blade under my pillow. I fell asleep.


	8. Draco and Blaise

**Chapter 8 -**

**Draco's Pov-**

I walked away from the hospital wing and headed to the dungeons. _Who need her anyway! After all I did, she wasn't even grateful and wouldn't even listen to me. I would have explained everything. I really hope she stops cutting herself. WAIT. No it most certainly does not. How could I think that?! I don't have feelings for Granger. Friends or love. I didn't have feelings. _I told myself bluntly. Now, to deal with Blaise.

I went into the dungeons and mad my way to the common room.

I was right there Blaise was.

"You!" I spat. Walking up to him, as he had his stupid grin plastered to his face. I would of shouted at him, but other Slytherins lay there and were very attentive. "Upstairs now." I grunted.

We went upstairs to our dorms. No one was there. Thank Merlin.

I shut the door.

"Blaise What in Merlin's name are you playing at!"

He looked shocked and Gulped. "I – I err.. Sorry Draco, what are you referring to? Specifically."

"Hestia!"

"OK. what.. Specifically."

"You told her that I _liked _her!"

"I didn't!" Blaise said quickly. "I told you that you loved her!"

"OH EVEN BETTER!"

"I know right! I thought, If she knew... -"

"Blaise why would you tell her that, do you know how humiliating it was when she confronted me!"

"Oh, didn't go well then... What exactly happened!"

"No It didn't go well. I've got a date with her! Plus I think she was trying to seduce me!"

Blaise smiled then frowned. "So what the hell is your problem! You should be thanking me! And, she trying to seduce you. That's a bonus!"

"Don't be ridiculous. We are under age!"

"Has some one used the imperious curse on you or have you been influenced by that Mudblood?! Because Draco, you would never say that. No straight guy would say its too early to have sex.

No straight Slytherin anyway.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wait a second, your angry at me for getting the girl you liked to ask you out?!"

"Well..."

"I was right, you like that Mudblood don't you!"

"No..."

"Oh Merlin you do! DRACO LIKES A MUDBLOOD!"

"Blaise I order you to shut up before I crucio your ass. I don't like her!"

"So explain to me why you are angry at me."

I paused... what to say what to say... I raised my voice.

"Bbbbecause! You do not let the girl ask you out! I would of … eventually asked Hestia out (if we were the only species left..) But you had t stick your wand into my business and she asked me out! Blaise a girl asking you out shows weakness. And do I look like shlongbottom to you?! No,'cause

i'm a Malfoy. You showed a great amount of weakness on me! And you had no right to tell her and to rush me into things. Some friend."

"S -sssorry Draco, I ddidn't ttthink."

I gushed out a lot of air. "Its fine."

"Draco.. I was only trying to help... I wasn't thi -"

"Blaise."

"Yes..."

"Leave."

I'll think of some pay back later..

He left. I lay on my bed, I needed a nap... I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Granger. Her and her flaming wrists, thank Merlin her scars had vanished in the hospital wing. But.. What if she's stupid enough to do it again...? Uh, she's not she's the _brightest which of our age. _And why am I thinking of her! I don't care.

But every time I tried to change the subject in my mind.. It wouldn't go away, the more I tried not the think of it, it made me think of her more. I don't have feelings for her... Do I? I sighed and went to sleep.

For the 4th time this week straight, I dreamt of Granger. I dreamt of her being mine.

**A.N. - Heyyy Guys! Its felt like ages!.. I've just been reading so many Dramione fanfictions i would recomend 'On the Run' 'simply irresistable and 'A life worth living.' They are amazing! I also read this INCREDIBLE ONE Posted 2 years ago and they didn't end it :((((((( so I'll make sure i'll end all my stories! :33 xoxo**

**I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em comming... Also Check out my other story I must Choose One :3 Its also a Dramione! Love you my fairies! And Your welcome for the 2 chapter update! :3 xx HAPPY HALF TERM! :D**


	9. Fancy Seeing You Here

Chapter 9 -

Hermione's Pov -

I woke up, it was a saturday afternoon. Wow! I slept through ALOT. I looked at the time, and it said '1:38.' I think I'll just nip down for some breakfast then!

After a long relaxing shower, and an effortless atempt at doing my hair; putting it into a messy bun, I chose an outfit to wear. Great. It had to be sunny didn't it? I was forced to wear a long sleeved top. But I decided to wear knee length shorts too, after all it was scorching.

I headed downstairs to lunch-hall to grab some lunch. I was starving. I looked over at the gryffindor table to see Ginny there. Perfect.

I snuck up – almost, behind her and sat down. She only noticed me when I said "Morning."

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, getting a few peoples attention briefly.

"Ginny!" I squealed also but much quieter.

"Its been like, for ever!"

"Yeah, I guess it has!"

"What's been going on?!"

_You know the usual, but I do cut my wrists now! _I jerked my brain subconsciously telling it to shut up.

"Nothing much, Harry and Ron have been fighting and yeah.. The usual."

"Harry and Ron have been fighting?! Oh, the tri wizard tournament thing. I hope Harry's alright! Has he taken it well? Is he sleeping alright. Its too dangerous proffesser Dumbledore should -"

"Ginny! Chill." I spoke half laughing at the starry -eyed girl half worryingly. She was right, I should pay more attention on Harry...

"Ginny," I spoke again. "Don't worry.. We don't even know about the first trial yet."

"You're right." Ginny spoke nodding her head, which made me giggle a little. I had missed her!

"I'll give him your regards." I couldn't help but say.. It may have seemed that I was joking, but I wasn't.

Almost forgetting why I was there, I picked up a couple of sandwiches and a fruit box and began to eat. Funnily enough, I was still hungry so I ate a toffee muffin. Albeit, it might have been an excuse to stay with Ginny as she was doing her homework in the great hall. That reminded me. I had to finish of the essay. I went to leave.

"Again, nice talking to you! So we will do something tomorrow?... Hogsmeade?" I spoke getting up. Ginny smiled.

"Can't wait!"

I left the hall and headed to the Library.

I walked up to my spot, then stopped. Appalled at what I saw.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" I practically screeched, but in a whisper. I wasn't going to let the Librarian be angry at me _again _this week.

Draco smirked. "Are you talking to me?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm talking to bloody Merlin! Of course I'm talking to you!"

"Well then Hermione, to answer your question, I was waiting on you. I thought we were going to start that essay?"

"Malfoy, I think you are the one who needs to go to the hospital wing! How on Earth, did you think that everything that happened had suddenly... Resolved. And its Granger."

"I didn't..." I glared at him, then sat down. After all this is my spot.

"Shove off Malfoy!" I said taking out my parchment and quill.

"No," He spoke coolly. "Besides, I was here first. You _shove off._"

I rolled my eyes at him. I felt as if this whole library would blow up due to my anger.

"Malfoy. You humiliated me in front of all your friends, You acted two faced, and you don't at least have _enough _dignity to just get up and leave?!"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "No, I will not leave. And look... I didn't particularly want to hurt you.."

"So … what, you were under the imperious curse were you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Something like that. Look Gran – Hermione. Lets just call it a truce and be done with it, so we can start this essay like normal human beings?"

I sighed. "Fine, what ever, but only because we have Potions and D-A-D-A together."

He smirked. "Good, because I wrote 2 pages for you last night."

"Hardly for me," i mumbled. "And GOOD! I wrote 3, it would have been more... But I've been busy lately, sorry."

"No need to apologise..." He smirked.

That was more of an empty apology, but still.

We shared a few idea's after he convinced me to stop being stubborn, and just get on. And surprisingly, we wrote 2 more pages. So we only had 5 more pages to write thankfully.

We had a little small talk but not too much as I was still pretty pissed. We were having a conversation about the tri wizard tournament.

"You don't honestly think Potty... has a chance do you." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm hoping he will do really well and win, Maybe come second? He's much better than you give him credit for."

"Maybe second? Eh, so, who else do you think will win?"

"Maybe.. Victor Krum?" I blushed.

Draco scoffed. "Ugh, Krum. Yeah, I wonder why you think that.. I see the way he looks at you."

"Really... How so?" I tried to hide my eagerness with curiosity.

"The man's goggled – eyed for you. You can tell he likes you."

"Really?!" I squealed.

"Yeah... Why, do you like him back? Hermione he's 17! He's not even remotely good looking, and he's not as great at quidditch as people make out! You don't fancy him do you?! If he goes any where near you... I swear to Merlin! He wo -"

"Draco!" I said, wondering whether to laugh or not. "Chill." He reminded me of Ginny in the hall at this point. He unclenched his fists and calmed down. Then it hit me.

Oh Merlin.

"Draco.." I spoke hesitantly. "You are not... Are you.. Are you Jealous?"

"No! Why would you say that?!" He spoke quickly looking at the table.

"Because you were getting so worked up about it... Almost making the table explode."

He scoffed. "Pshht! Yeah...jealous- Pshht, why would I care? Pshht!"

I raised an eyebrow as he refused to look at me. For a Slytherin, he is a shit liar. What did this mean.. He had _feelings _for me? I couldn't help but laugh at this. Draco looked at me strangely his blushed cheeks fading.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... I had a really weird thought."

Awkward Silence.

"OK Draco, I've got a dare for you." I spoke getting his attention.

**A/N! : Pahhahaha, I bet you thought I gave up on the whole 21 dares thing... Nah I'll keep bringing that up.. Come to think of it Know any good dares? Comment! :') x**


	10. You Had to Pull Me Up

Chapter 10 -You had to pull me up. - **WOOOP HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER FARIES! :D XX**

"I thought you didn't want to play that 'stupid game'" He mimmicked.

"Well I'm not letting you have 1 over me..."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, I dare you to go up to those group of girls and say the most stupidest things."

"Hmm, sounds easy enough. What do I say...?"

I pondered at this. "OK. First, have a normal conversation with them. Then midway through ask them, _What kind of Nappy's do you buy?_"

Draco groaned, "Ugh fine."

"Wait there's more," I continued, smiling at his discomfort. "Then you tell them that _today, you got your first chest hair.. and you don't know what to do." _I stopped then busted out laughing just at the thought.

"Granger! You must be Barking mad!"

"When did you learn that muggle phrase?"

"You said it in Potions.."

"Oh looks like I'm rubbing of on you then.." I said jokingly.

"Oh sweet Merlin you are!"

"It was a joke..."

He nodded uncertainly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, Hermione I am not doing it. Whats the forfeit?"

I smiled. "You, have to stand up in front of the whole school at Dinner and Apologise to me saying you are sorry for everything."

He grimaced. Then stood up "I'll do your stupid dare." I watched walk over to the Girls and joined their table. Luckily they were talking loud enough to hear.

_Girl 1: Hey Draco! (She said fluttering her eyes at him. And all the others did the same.)_

_Draco: Ladies._

_Girl 2: What brings you here!_

_Girl 3: Don't pester Draco Gabby! (hit her in the arm.) _

_Girl 1 & 4: Yeah!_

_Girl 5:You can stay if you like... we were just talking about you. (They all giggled.)_

_Draco: Sure. So, hows life? _

_They all talked about different things in there life until Draco turned to me and mimed_

_'I can't!' _

_I shrugged at his grimacing face. 'Then Forfeit!' _

_He shook his head but decided to do the dare. _

_Girl 3: So Draco, hows your life going? (she stroked his arm seductively... Gag.)_

_Draco: Erm, not much.. So what kind of Nappy's do you buy...?_

I laughed so much I had to put my head on the table not to attract any attention. But Draco saw my reaction, and stuck his tongue out at me. Thankfully none of the girls noticed that, They were looking at each other as if Draco was a mental patient, the best part about it was how he asked it so casually. But draco seemed not to care anymore and went with it.

_Girl 5: Haha, Draco you are so funny._

_Girl 3: Yeah funny _JOKE right?

_Girl 2: haha yeah.._

_Girl 4: So seriously, what's been going on in your life?_

_Draco: OK, Can I ask you a serious question?_

_Girl 1:Yeah anything Draco!_

_Draco: OK.. So I woke up today and … I got my first chest hair._

The girls faces I couldn't help but fall on the floor, it was so funny.

_Girl 3:OH..KAY.. (She managed to get out.)_

_Draco: So, I was wondering... What do I do?!_

And that was it, I was in hysterics. Luckily I got to hide behind a bookshelf so they didn't see me laughing. I couldn't help it. Tears were in my eyes. Then Draco came along.

"Oh Merlin! That was the best thing in the world." I spluttered out laughing.

He laughed too. Then sat down next to me on the floor.

"How did you keep a straight face?" I spoke to him tilting my head to the left.

"Well, I'm good at pretending things, especially lying." (_a/n: I dont think he knows what acting is... Very muggle...)_

"You did a good job!"

He winked at me. "Ta... I'm getting you back tomorrow, when we start our potion."

He got up and dusted himself off. I was too lazy from laughing to even move. Draco lay out his hand to pick me up... I accepted. Bad mistake.

He grabbed me by the wrist to pull me up, I got up half way before falling back down to the floor in pain. I winced.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

I nodded, trying to hide the pain in my arm. "Mmm."

I got up by myself, grabbing my stuff ready to leave. "Okay I'll see you later Draco..."

I was going to walk passed him but he pushed me slightly aggressively againts the Year 1 -3 section where no one was. It also seemed slightly darker, the light travelled from the other section and the light was dimmed. I backed into the wall and he towered over me.

Draco glared at me. I crossed my arms. Draco began to snarl.

"Bit too hot to be wearing long – Sleeved tops... Don't you think?"

I replied. "Well, I didn't think it would be this hot...?"

"Oh, really!"

I nodded.

"You don't fool me Granger." He tried to grab my wrist but I hid it behind my back.

He held his hand out as if I was a student chewing gum and he was a prefect.

"Give me your wrist." He spoke coldly.

I shook my head and gulped.

"Give me your wrist, Now." He demanded impatiently.

"No."

"Hermione, we can do this the easy way or the hard way... I could go get a teacher if you like? I'm sure professor Dumbledore, would love to hear what you have been... Up to.."

"Draco, just let me leave."

"Last chance, Give, me, your, wrist." He reminded me of Snape at this point and I felt obliged, so I held my wrist out.

Draco took out his wand and with a wave, my sleeve rolled up. Draco stayed... Emotionless.

I began to speak – to defend myself. "You knew I slit my wrists... The reason I was in the Hospital wing... Why do you want to see my scars again?"

Draco sniggered. "Don't you think I am stupid. Clearly, these scars are new, right? And before you deny it, that night in the hospital wing, I noticed Madam Pomfrey had healed your scars."

I looked downwards. "I thought you didn't care..."

"Maybe... I lied. Now don't you ever do that again. I thought you learnt your lesson, but even when I ask you to stop you carry on so next time... It wont go... as smoothly, do you understand?"

"Draco, are you threatening me!?"

"I wouldn't say no..."

"What are you going to do..?"

He spoke in a high pitch voice. "Oh professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you! Oh, what's wrong you ask... well you know that Miss Granger, she seems to -"

"Okay I get the point." I sighed. "I'll stop."

He glared at me. "Good, I don't want your death in my name, if I knew and didn't stop you."

I rolled my eyes.

He repeated for the millionth time. "Don't do it again."

I nodded. Then he left, with a final intimidating glare. I let out an exasperating sigh. And hit my head lightly on the wall. What did I get myself into.

I headed to the common room.

**WOOOP HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER FARIES! :D XX**

**A/N: MY COMPUTER FROZE 2X SO This is the 3rd time im writing this. -**

**Did anyone find it cute how Draco was angry a Hermione for still cutting her wrists and caring? I did.. stupid Hermione... Can't you see he likes you! Hahaha I control now! :') Yeah and Your welcome for writing two chapters.. Hopefully I didn't take to long in update! :D **

**Can I say, a massive thank you to all My followers and Favourites! I love you guys, I love your reviews, always puts a smile on my face :D You make Kiki Happy! :D But a massive shout out to PhenoixEye10000 – who reads both my fanfictions, from the very beginning! And she has disabled her PM Chat so I can't tell you personally but you are awesome! Xx I love all my Faries! I hope you are enjoying the plot! :') R&R xoxo**


	11. That Can't Be Hermione Granger!

**Chapter 11- **

I woke up to blazing weather again, ((A/N: OK I live in England – London and its so cold I feel like I might get hypothermia. So in my fanfics... its going to be hot.) I had a cold shower, to refresh in this heat and changed my clothes. I put on a long sleeved top and some purple skinny jeans on which luckily wasn't too thick and woolly. We had some time until breakfast, I decided to look in my trunk.

In there were some items I hadn't seen in a while: There were pictures of my mum and dad, some other clothes I had forgotten to take out, and some books. Wait, what's behind the books? Oh, my old hair straighteners. I use to be obsessed with those. But, as a muggle child lots of people were. I decided to use them, I straightened my hair.

After so, it was still really early, but I decided to nip down to breakfast and have an early one. As I got into the room, it was practically silent. There were a few people there but they were all 7th year Gryffindors and ravenclaws. I grabbed an apple and a slice of toast before leaving. I giggled to myself at how early and abandoned it looked and headed to the Library.

I sat down reading, waiting in my spot for my potions partner to come.

Finally, I could see the platinum blond child strutting over. I turned back to my book to finish the chapter.

**Draco's Pov- **

I strutted over and saw an unusual girl sitting in Hermione's spot buried in a book.

I tapped the table before speaking.

"ERM, this seat is taken so... MOVE."

She put her book down on the table, she looked awfully familiar.-Oh sweet Merlin.

"Come on Draco, seriously what is wrong with you? Is this about yesterday? Are you still annoyed?! Well guess what I don't care that you found out! All I care about is stating our potions work and just getting on with it."

I wasn't even listening to half of what she was saying, I was so shocked.. That couldn't be Hermione right?

"GG-Granger?!" I managed to splutter out, she looked at me curiously.

"That would be correct..." She said sarcastically.

I sat down on the chair, so it supported my weight.

"You can't be... Granger?"

"Well I am." She spoke half as shocked as I am.

I pointed at her face. "What did you do?"

She touched her face wearily then spoke. "Have I got something on my face..? Come on Draco, tell me stop acting all weird."

Draco spoke. "Your hair?!"

She laughed hysterically. "Oh, Merlin. Draco I just straightened it. Chill... I'm not an Imposter..." She joked.

"Maybe you are?!" I spoke quite worryingly. (A/N: God! Draco is so mellow dramatic... -_-)

"What..?" She spoke in her witty voice.

"I said... Maybe you are!"

"Draco calm down!" She spoke laughing.

"Show me your wrists." I replied solemnly

She stopped laughing. "No we are in an open area, are you insane?! I'm not going to flaunt around my wrists!" She hissed.

I gulped. "Oh my Merlin, It really Is you."

She nodded as if I was the dumbest person in the world. "Well done Sherlock!" She clapped..

"Sherlock... Merlin, do I look different too?" I touched my hair... "Did something happen to my beautiful blond locks?!"

She squinted her eyes and placed her head in her hands shaking it.

"No Draco... Forget it.. Muggle thing. Anyway It is me.. Just different hair!"

She brushed all her hair into a bun so I could see her face more clearly. "See!" Then she let it fall again, landing perfectly so effortlessly, on her shoulders.

I couldn't speak, so I thought to myself. _Granger, I can't believe it! Her hair is so... not bushy! Its straighter than my own. Bloody hell. _

"But...You look so.. Pretty, beautiful! And your hair brings out your eyes and... frames your face. And I've never seen anyone prettier."

She busted out into fits of laughter.

"Oh, shit." I said my face in my hands. I refused to look at her. What in Merlin's saggy tits did I just say?! And that's not the worst part! I said it out loud._ Fuck, shit, fuck, shit. FUCK! _She is going to hold me to it for ever.

"Draco, OK. I've stopped laughing." She said with a slight giggle.

I didn't move, I kept my face hidden in both my hands.

"Come on Draco.." She grabbed my wrist trying to see my face. I tensed and shook my head. I felt so ashamed.

"Was it really that bad to complement me?" She asked trying to laugh it out.

I spoked muffled through my hands. "Yes."

"Draco... Just forget it... Lets just start on the potions." She said expectedly.

I took my hands away from my face and lowered them. After about 5 seconds of an awkward silence she busted out laughing again.

I rolled my eyes. Then refused to look at her.

She spoke again. "Come on Draco... Its funny!"

I rolled my eyes again, when she stopped laughing I looked up at her. Giving her a bored look even though inside I was screaming.. _hot! Hot! She looks hot! _I mentally told my brain to shut up... It go me in enough trouble as it is.

"So, what did you do to your lions mane anyway?" I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "I straightened it, Its this muggle thing where I can make my hair straight in the matter of minutes. Its called a straightener."

I nodded my head sharply. Then spoke. "OK, what should we make for potions."

Our potions task was to make a potion of our choice, the best would win 100 house points and the more complex, the higher the grade.

She shrugged. "How about a love potion?"

I practically shrieked, unintentionally. "NO!"

She spoke quickly. "Alright, alright! We will make something else.."

I nodded. She laughed and then spoke again. "Got anything in mind?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, actually I do!"

She waited for me to speak. "Well, I know its advanced stuff... OK really advanced, but I guess we could make it, if we try really hard..."

"What is it?!" She said eagerly.

"Its called the Pollyjuice Potion, Basically its this potion where when you.-"

I was cut of by her laughing...She did that a lot always tilting her head back, she looked so cute. I mean uh annoying..

"Draco... I've kind of made that before..."

My eyes bulged. "No, you couldn't of.. Its way too complex and what about all -"

She cut me of again. "-I did, I made it in second year."

My eyes bulged even more. "Second year! We were 13 or 12 even! And that's advanced stuff."

She nodded her head in a proud way. "I'm aware... OK so lets not do the PollyJuice potion, lets do something new!"

I nodded. "OK, I've got a good one! But.. Hermione, why did you make pollyjuice potion? What did you use it for?"

Her eyebrows shot up at this. "Oh.. Nothing, I jjj-ust wanted to uh, see if I could, uh make it. And it worked..." (A/N: You guys remember in second year – Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and goyle to spy on Draco Pahahaa, his face if she actually told him!)

I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't want to get into detail on what she used it for.. She seemed uncomfortable talking about it, and I think its best that I didn't know.

"Sounds like you.." I replied smiling. "Lets make Veritaserum! The truth potion... It would be helpful."

"No!" She protested. "Knowing you, you will pour it into my drink without looking... Lets make the Love potion!" She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "No..."

"Why.. You scared on what you might smell? Most probably Over used lemon perfume." She joked.

"Are you implying that I love... Hestia?" I questioned, _I didn't say I didn't love her because she could of easily found _

_out that I'm going out with her … Thanks to Blaise. But again I didn't love her. It was a cover up because I was going to tell Blaise that I fancied Hermione.. Uh! Shut up Draco... Which I didn't, it was just a mad day was all._

"Well.. Don't you?" She paused and bit her lip. _Such a turn on... _What did I just think! No its not, ugh, stupid. She continued. "Well, that is what I heard.. People were saying that you are going out with her.."

"Granger." I stopped her before she could go on and I chose my words very carefully trying to twist it.. "You should be one to know that you shouldn't trust rumours.. Its just talk. You should trust the people, not what clueless nitwits are saying! Don't you remember in second year people actually thought the boy who just didn't die already was the heir of Slytherin?" I laughed at her face in amusement, she knew that I was right. I continued. "How ridiculous was that?! Like Potter would really want those Mudbloods dead, mind you if he did... We would have something in common." I stopped myself before I could say anything else. I just realized I spoke out loud... Again.

_What did I do?! What the hell is wrong with me... Am I so stupid that I didn't think of how offensive that sounded! _I looked up at Hermione. She was squinting at me in such intensity, I felt like I was going to be hexed. If looks could kill, I'd be dead in a split second.

I tried to say something to make the situation better.. "But, excluding you of course Granger... You are different... I uh mean uh...-"

"Oh save it Malfoy." She spoke venom. "So if you could have it your way, you would want me dead? Well you know what, I'm not talking to anyone who thinks of me as such. Well you know what Malfoy..." She stood up packing her things away then put her face centimetres away from mine and spoke in a low cold voice. "You're dead to me." Then Left.

When she was gone I banged my head on the table until it felt like it was going to bleed. _What the hell is wrong with me! Can't I keep my bloody mouth shut for a minute?! I'm an idiot! A real dumb hippogriff! _

Several minutes past as I sat there feeling sorry for myself. An idea occurred to me. Oh shit! She is going to do It isn't she... She is going to slit her wrists AGAIN. I have to stop, I have to find her...

I have to save her.

A/N : GUYS PLEASE READ! So guys who wants to be apart of a COMPETITION?! OK, So, If you comment/ PM' me YOUR fanfiction or your friends fanfiction... I will read them! Out of all of them I will choose 3 winners.. Guys.. try and send me any 'Harry Potter based.' Fanfics, 'Cause I might not know some other story lines... and shiz.. Yeah! Hopefully a lot of you will enter! Winners will get SHOUTED OUT In both my books and hopefully others will click on it to see your amazing FanFics!:') Please enter! Whoop … Don't be shy ;)x

Hey guys! Shout out to some of my awesome fairies! Xoxo - xtreme-muso. Alyanna Amilasan, bellasonoma, Hannable-13, AneWrites, XxDracoxX. .3, Pineapple246, StormFang19,PheonixEye10000 KugelBlitzearehot, .5, Sophiamac1308, Smurfette81113 And so many more Beautiful people who read my fanfics! :3 xxx I love you my faries and ENTER MY COMPETITION! XO


	12. Moaning Myrtles Lavatory?

**I am sooooooooo sorry. It's been a year. OK over 2 weeks but same thing when I leave them on cliffhangers for so long. LOL well here you go.**

**Shout out to Purple-Ninja7721 - who is amazing and.. lovely cookies ;) LOL Oh and PurpleNinja ! Open up your PM So i can Imbox you **

**And to the guest who said ... "How can Hermione use straighteners when Hogwarts has no electricity!"  
**

**1) Get with the technology - you can have battery powered straighteners.**

**2) They have magic. I'm sorry were you unaware that they could charm things with magic? You know... MAGIC. Sorry - You must be a new Potterhead. I'll get Professor Flitwick to give you an explanation. :/ **

**Sorry Pahahaha needed to get that of my chest...ENJOY! :D**

**Draco POV-**

I ran after her. Well – I tried. She's so bloody fast when she's angry. Where did she go?! UGH. _Where would she go?! The library was the only thing in my mind. And we were just in there. Wait- Last time she was in Myrtle's Lavatory, or, whatever they nickname it. _I jogged down there_. Barring in mind I rarely do that. People normally jog for me. _

_I finally reached it. Why did she have to go here of all places it was so… abandoned. – That's probably why. No one would know someone would actually be in here - Smart one Granger. _

_I opened the door slowly, suddenly feeling a sense of deja-vu. As I entered the bathroom I walked in to find Hermione leaning against the – several sinks, her sleeve rolled up and blade in her hand. She was twisting the blade. I winced. _

She looked up from staring so intently at the blade to me. She didn't faint –again, or even look shocked. Instead she smirked raising an eyebrow at me. Then she spoke after what seemed a long intense smirk from her she spoke.

"Yes." She spoke bluntly as if what she was doing was… natural. I grimaced. "What do you want?!" She said irritably looking back down at the blade. My eyes fell upon it too.

"Granger… You're not thinking straight. Why are you doing this?! It's certainly not for – pleasure. Can you just not."

"First of all.. syntax error. Secondly Malfoy, I don't care what you think – and you don't either… You want me dead me and all my mud-blood relatives."

"-That's not what I meant." I said in a small and non-audible voice – almost.

"It's pretty obvious what you meant."

I froze. I looked at her, the way she was talking. She sounded like a genuine slytherin, or at least a possessed Gryffindor. She hadn't wiped that smirk of her face. It kind of reminded me of myself. Very good Granger atlas, not going to work. I looked back at her un- yet slit wrists.

"Granger." I spoke lowly and cold. "If you don't stop I'm getting Dumbledore right now."

"Go on – please, don't let me stop you. Go on tell Dumbledore."

I squinted my eyes. She began to slit her wrists. I grimaced again. "I will Granger, that is not a threat – that's a promise."

"Don't think you are so clever Malfoy. By the time you tell the teachers I will be gone and my scars will be gone."

"Madam Pomfrey can't heal them that quickly Granger." I snapped.

"But I can." She held up a vial, it seem to have a potion inside. "I made my own. If I drink this the scars will be gone. Like they never were there… In a matter of seconds."

She smirked again. Then wiped the blade across her arm. Not even looking down, but at me, Glaring.

I began to walk towards her.

"Stop." She spoke projectile. The whole bathroom was filled in an echo. I halted. Closer than I was to her before – but not close enough to stop. "If you move a centimeter closer, not only will I hex you. I will also…." She stopped for a moment. "Trust me, don't come any closer."

It was like a horror movie. She was acting so _dark_, But I was the one to smirk now. "You know Granger, you really are bad a bluffing. But… as you wish."

I put my hands in the air – in a surrendering way. And sat down on the spot opposite her.

"Why are you doing this anyway… Doesn't it _hurt?_"

She scoffed. "You can barely feel it – it's like cat scratches."

"Crookshanks isn't enough." I replied almost immediately.

But she slit her wrist again.

"Why are you doing this?!" I said again impatiently.

She laughed to herself. "Mainly because of you." She laughed again. I frowned. "But it's not all for you…Don't feel flattered."

My face was still in a frown. I opened my mouth then shut it again like a gaping goldfish.

"Does what I say, really hurt you that bad…" I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "This is for the mud-blood comment." She slit her wrist. "This is for making fun of my hair." Slit. "This is for stupefying in front of all your friends." Slit. Her arm was starting to drip with blood. I felt sick I could my face turn into white chalk. "I could go on…" She tempted herself.

"OK. I get it." I growled. Not sure if I was angry at the fact she wouldn't do anything to fix her arm – or for the fact I'm the one to be blamed. "OK Granger, what's going to make you stop."

"What if I don't want to." She smiled. I cringed.

"Do you want… Money?"

She scoffed. "No I don't want your filthy money."

I sighed defeated. "SO what do you want?"

She smiled. "To see you suffer. It's fun."

I cringed stomping my feet like a three year old. "Anything else?"

She stopped smiling. "I'll stop if you apologize, Draco." She sounded so gentle. And thank Merlin we were on first name bases again. I could feel pleasure rush through me at her saying my name again.

"I – I – I can't." I whispered.

"I know. That's why I didn't plan on forgiving you or stopping." She said more coldly. Great.

"Hermione, just stop! I can't apologize – I never have and never will and never plan to. I can't make acceptations for you."

"see how stupid I was. I was actually under the impression – that we were friends and that you cared, friends say sorry."

"We are friends." I tried to edge a little closer.

"Then say sorry!" She slit herself glaring at me. Not caring each time scaring her-self.

"Granger-"

"-Sorry!"_ –Slit._

"Hermione..."

"Say it."_ Slit._

"Stop it."

"Say- it." _Slit._

_"_Seriously Granger stop it right now!" I jumped up. She slit herself- her eyes not leaving mine. But then she dropped the blade. And I stopped dead.

My breath increased rapidly. I was shaking. Granger's arm was creating a pool of blood. She had cut a vein.

"Hermione…" I spoke breathlessly.

She was losing blood fast. Her eyes were on the verge of closing. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed on her back.

"Her – my – knee." I managed to repeat. Try to stop myself from shaking.

I had to take her to the hospital wing fast! She was losing SO much blood. There definitely had to be healing spells for this sort of injury right? – But with no time to think, I picked her up bridal style for the second time in this bathroom. Jogging again to the hospital wing. I never had ran before with an actual reason. But I glided up the stairs to the hospital wing. Her arm was spitting out so much blood that my robes and my school shirt were soaked through.

I was so thankful no – one was around to see this. Questions like -_ Where is everyone? And, What will Madam Pomfrey do? Will she want to know why? Has Hermione lost so much blood that she's dead in my arms?_ I refused all the questions out my head. Especially the last one.

I had finally reached the hospital wing. I kicked It open so hard I'm sure the glass broke and lay Hermione down on one of the beds.

Madam Pomfrey came when I had just put her down. She looked shocked at the sight of Hermione. And I'm sure even more shocked when she saw me. When she saw my red eyes. When she saw my tears.

**A/N: OH MY SEXY FELTON. How gripping was that?! Gosh I'm so vain. LOL but okay.. I'm sorry for the all the spell check mistakes. I am on my dad's Laptop because mine broke :'( Lets all have an Aww Moment for kiki. …. Thanks for the aww moment guys :3 x OH AND REVIEW PLEASE THE MORE REVIEWS – THE QUICKER I WRITE I SWEAR. 3**

**Oh. My competition! Yes It will be on for slightly longer especially since my laptop broke. I've read a few. They are bloody amazing! They make my fics look like shit. Like actual shit. #DEPRESSED. That is why I am trying to make this story gripping! Like where this is going? Well your going to love it then! Heheeee. Love you my fairies! xoxo**


	13. Waiting For Granger

**Chapter 13- **

I waited in the waiting room. Merlin…Madam Pomfrey said she'll be right back – What's taking her so long?! I sighed taking a moment to listen to my thoughts.

_Why was Hermione acting so… I don't really know the word to describe it. – Twisted? Messed up? – Slytherin like? Hmm. Why is she acting so… Stupid. Seriously – this wasn't necessary. This is not Hermione – like. What I mean is, she would never do something like this. She knows better. Not that I know how Hermione should/does act – or anything, Pshhht. I just hope she will be OK. WHERE IS THIS BLOODY POMFREY WOMAN! What does she think she is playing at? Keeping me, a Malfoy – waiting, like this. That is barbaric. Oh great, now my thoughts are sounding like Hermione. _

_OK. Normally I would just barge into the wing to check how Hermione is, and I have thought about it. I can't. What if Hermione is in serious threat? What if Pomfrey is too late – she's dead. That's why Pomfrey is taking so long I just know it. Stop it Draco. Don't think like that. She is not going to – _

And my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Immediately I stood up. My heart racing – pounding frantically. I felt sick as the worries seeped back in to my stomach. All my questions will be answered. My eyes stared at the door as it swung open. My heart dropped. And anger overwhelmed me. My questions were not going to be answered.

Potty and Weasel bee glared at me while they shut the door behind them. I glared back, more Frustrated.

"What are you doing here?!" I spat. They looked at each other. I could see there worried faces (clearly for Hermione) turn into curious – yet angry swirls.

"I could ask you the same question Malfoy." Potter replied squinting, taking a seat by the Weasel opposite me. I sat back down in my seat my eyes not looking away from them.

"I asked you first." I replied getting a little agitated.

Potty and weasel exchanged looks clearly curious of my presence. Harry answered. "We're here for Hermione." He said blankly.

"Typical." I smirked – of course I knew why they were here. I was quite pleased that he followed my orders and answered my question.

"Now you." Weasel said bluntly.

"I don't believe that's any of your business but I am waiting for someone." I said coolly. (Imagine how they would take it, if they realized I was here for Hermione.)

Scar head soon spoke curiously. "I think you should leave – I think anyone you are waiting for has gone. Unless you mean Madam Pomfrey."

"What?" I said confused and annoyed that he was still talking.

Weasel answered. "Yeah… Hermione is the only one in the hospital wing. So what did you do now? Why does Madam Pomfrey want to talk to you."

"-Unless of course you are waiting for Hermione." Scar head spoke cunningly.

"That's barking mad. – Right Malfoy." Weasel said sounding not that sure of himself looking to me for, reassurance. I smirked.

"Waiting for Hermione is 'Barking Mad.' Hmm, if you say so." I said in a pitch higher than my usual voice. I loved toying with their emotions.

"Why – Did you just call her Hermione?" They both said practically at the same time. I rolled my eyes they were really getting on my nerves. Hermione could be…_dead_ for all I know! Or seriously injured. And, they keep questioning me with insufferable questions! And WHERE THE HELL IS POMFREY! _You know what; they are getting on my last nerve. _I looked at the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die-already to the ginger weasel. And stood up, walking over to them towering over them. They raised their eyebrows, then frowned as I spoke. I was really angry.

"SO WHAT IF I AM WAITING FOR HERMIONE… I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER! HOW ENDANGERED SHE COULD BE. NOT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO HER THOUGH." I paused as they looked startled by my sudden outburst. I didn't raise my voice again – but instead spoke in a hiss – cold tone. "You haven't been there for her. You don't know what she's been doing. _Great friends you are. _But all you cared about was the stupid tournament - which Potty here will die in- argument that you have been having. Not enough attention to Hermione and now look what's happened to her."

They stared at me. I was trying to steady my breath.

"It's not like you are friends with her Malfoy. Don't act like you care." Ron spoke himself turning red in anger. But I could see he was questioning why I would act like I cared in the first place.

Harry didn't seem at all affected by my outburst but I could see all the questions dart around in his head. Of course he chose the one he wanted to know most. "What's she doing? What's wrong with her?" He demanded. But I could see he was wondering if this was some sort of sick joke.

I sat back down in the seat; put my face in my hands briefly and then messaged my temple. I did not answer. I could see their faces grow impatient. But I couldn't tell them even if I liked them. I wouldn't do that to Hermione.

The door opened. Madam Pomfrey walked in.

Our faces instantly looked at her. I straightened up in my seat my mouth half open – waiting for what she was going to say.

"Miss Granger is Fine, she has had a rest and she is fixed and healed. I told Miss Granger not to have any visitors– she needs rest albeit, she did insist."

Harry and Ron both stood up and nodded. Madam Pomfrey simply frowned. And spoke again. "Mister Malfoy if you please." She raised and arm motioning I come with her.

I stood up slowly, smoothing my uniform. It was then and there I decided to answer Weasel-bees question. "No Weasel, Hermione and I are not friends." I was standing by the door gripping the handle. "We are simply… More than that."

I strolled out the door seeing Potty and Weasel's shocked faces as I left. I smirked. I really did enjoy toying with them. But, even I expected she'd want to see her so called friends first too. But, clearly not.

"Also Mr. Malfoy." I paused as were walking down the corridor; me rushing to the wing ahead of Pomfrey. She waited until she caught up to me before she continued. "You and I will be having a chat later. About how Miss Granger got like that in the first place." She was frowning accusingly at me.

I simply raised an eyebrow. This blasted woman was wasting enough time as it was. "Fine." I spoke bluntly, walking at a fast pace again- ahead of her, until I reached the door. I opened it and halted. I stared at Hermione. She was sitting in the bed. She was in the 1st bed by the door, so I strolled shortly to her.

She looked at me expectantly.

A/N: Oooooh! ugh i know there was no mention of a waiting room in the books but i can assure you there is. Because i am writing this; what i say goes! OK! :D Heheeee ughhhhhhhhh: Still no word on my laptop. I have to use my dads -_- ! Thats why my updates late! But i wrote one today because of all the lovely comments and reviews! I love you guys! :D oooooooh.. And my story is going to get a bit unexpected very soon. Just you wait! Love you my fairies xoxo R&R!


	14. Granger's Memory

**Shout out to sanika from school LOLZ!**

Draco's Pov-

"Hey…" I spoke false happily. She glared.

"Hi." she said expressionless.

I pondered tapping my hands on my lap for a bit. I had nothing to say, I didn't want to start blaming her since she was in pain.

"So…" I said sitting myself on her bed. It was hard and uncomfortable. "How are you feeling."

"My head hurts." She replied pouting. "I can't remember ever slitting my wrists."

This took me back. What…? I spoke.

"Sorry, Granger I don't quite get what you mean by –"

"Answers."

What..?"

"Malfoy… What's been going on? Have you drugged me or something?! Ugh! I knew you would do something so barbaric like –"

"Hermione…?!"

She took a breath in then brushed the hair out of he face. "Malfoy, is this some sick joke? And, when did you start calling me Hermione?"

"We're friends remember?" I said. I was so confused. It was like the last month had been wiped out of her memory. She even looked at me as if she was intimidated by my presence.

"I am, and never was-or will be, your friend."

"What!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout it out but the bubble of anger had just leapt out of my stomach.

Her eyebrows drew together and she gave an impatient look. " Since when were you so disheartened?"

I mimicked her face as I frowned. "I don't know it just kind of happened…"

Her face softened and her beauty shone through her face. Why hadn't I noticed this before? We stared at each other as time flew past, I want her to be mine. Yes, I want her to be my girlfriend. My heart was thumping on my chest. I was pretty sure she could hear it. I reach for her hand. My hand hovered over her delicate skin. She moved away from me. My heart was still beating.

"Malfoy… What in Merlin's beard is up with you?!"

I bit my lip and frownwed her again. She honestly looked so confused and a little bit scared.

I spoke. "Hermione, what's the last thing you remember?"

She bit her lip. "Her-my-knee. And I don't know…" She paused for a bit, racking her brain for answers. I imagined a little steam seeping through her cute little ears and smiled to myself.

"Hmm.." She continued. "Getting on the train…"

My eyes went wide. " It's been over a month…"

She opened her mouth. "I missed the sorting hat ceremony! Then that's all I remember… Hey? Over a month! I probably have amnesia…"

"Am- what?!"

"Muggle thing.." and then I realised. All theese thoughts of Hermione and me… What would my Father think of me – going out with a muggleborn..?

She looked at me curiously almost waiting for a remark… Daring me with her eyes for one.

"What..?" I said frowning.

"Say it – I'm a mudblood hahahahha-"

"Don't call yourself that!" I shouted unexpectedly.

"Oh- I – what? I was merely…. I"

For once I had shut up the famous Hermione Granger. She was speechless.

"…Since when did you…. What … why do you…?" She looked at me angrily.

I was so confused… Girls confuse me. I reached out to touch her, she was just so cute and delicate and confused. I just wanted to take hold of her and not let go. This time she didn't flinch. She looked so confused. She wanted to see what I would do. I glazed my hand across her cheek. I could feel her hot skin, I knew she was blushing. I smirked triumphantly. I pushed her hair out of he face and tucked it behind her ear. Then I put my hand back down and remained sitting down.

Her mouth was parted and it took her a while but she finally spoke.

"So," She spoke in a hoarse whisper. She cleared her throat. "So, your telling me that – er- we've been at school for over a month… this period of time has past and we're friends?"

I nodded simply.

"I'm sorry.." she spoke again. "But I don't remember any of it." she had tears in her eyes she looked worried. " This must be a dream…"

She continued. "Madam Pomfrey said I had been slitting my wrists and we are lucky that the vain I hit didn't kill me…" Her voice trailed of as she shook slightly. "Malfoy… I'm so confused."

I got up almost immediately and lay down next to her in bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry Hermione, we will get to the bottom of this. I don't why you have lost your memory but I will fix it… That's a promise, nothing will hurt you."

She looked up at me and her tears stopped flowing from her eyes. She hesitated but she snuggled her head within her chest.

"Thanks… Dr, Draco." she said muffled.

At that moment (albeit, I was still confused about her losing her memory and stuff..) I never felt happier. My heart slowed down and felt full and happy. I was intoxicated by her smell of vanilla and for once I felt complete.

A/N: Hey... Sorry i took so long to write this. My internet has gone! and i'm at a friends.. she had half an hour piano lesson and i decide to write a chapter...( Since i had no internet at home.) Credit to Lici... Who just poured powder on my theres powder everywhere LOOOOL Don't ask... I might not be able to write some soon. Ooooooh by the way MsDamonSalvatore01 cant update she's busy... if you read her fanfics. Oooooh i love yo my faries 3 xoxoxo

OOh something like im not going to spoil it but intresting happened to hermione! can anyone guess?! :DD xoxox


	15. In the library in our spot

Chapter 15 - Whoooop number 15 :)  
so I was siting here-eating flake ice-cream (so good)- and I started to ponder about my fanfictions. Well, I force my older sister -Nina- to listen to my fanfics, I kind of pin her down.. she's 17, and I read them to her, then I started to think of the quality of my work. It's pretty shit. LOL So, I'm deciding to improve it! So if you have read along this far I hope you enjoy this next chapter ;  
Also, I am so sorry here are the mistakes I had made during my last chapter which probably confudled you.  
1) Hermione didn't slit a vein, she slit an artrey. If you didn't know the difference (Like moi) - If you slit a vein, it'll heal, it'll be like going for a blood test. Now if you hit an artery, it'll gush out.. IKR Disgusting.  
2) When Hermione and Draco were talking and she was like, "Her - My- Knee... and ..." Yeah, you were most likely thinking 'what does Draco speak foreign?' She meant to say - "Gr-Ain-Ger" - 'Granger' because of the whole 'not remembering thing' she didn't like Draco talking to her so colloquial/ informaly.  
3) All the errors. LOOK, To be Harry ( see I could of said to be frank, but harry sounded better :D) That chapter took me 20 minutes to write - I wrote it at my friends while she was having a half-an-hour piano lesson. 'Cause I lost internet. OOOOOH MY LAPTOPS BACK YAAAAY! So I appologise xoxo...  
Draco's Pov-  
Hermione was asleep and I left her. Don't, look at me like that, I had to go. Pomfrey would have exploded if we were lying down together - well that would of been quite funny- , plus I am no answering any of her queeries about what had happened to Hermione.  
I was heading to my dormitory. It was late... If any prefects caught me, I would have a hell of an explanation. Tomorrow was monday. Great. School time. I didn't know when I could talk to Hermione - but I needed too. I left her a note telling her to meet me in the library next saturday.  
I headed down to the dungeons where I knew the slytherin Prefects wouldn't care I was out. Hell, I even passed one on my way down. He was making out with a fellow sytherin female and though they saw me, they didn't seem to care.  
I slipped in through down the long staircase, walked up to the wall full of skulls and trophys that only a slytherin could enter, and entered the common room. I gazed at the room and smiled at the bright green lights reflecting from the lake above, It really did shine at night.  
I walked up the stairs to the boys dormitorys, Blaze was there.  
"Draco?!"  
"Blaze.."  
"Whats been going on man?!" He thumped me on the back, then sat on his bed ready to talk.  
"Shhh!" Goyle grunted from the bed near me.  
"Oh nothing much..." I spoke in a hushed voice.  
He looked at me hesitating slightly. "Where have you been all week..? Saturday I was with Pansy all day - so clingy, and you weren't there to save me..!"  
"Oh, I er, I was with Goyle and Crabbe." I replied quickly hoping my lie was enough -of course I was with Hermione.  
"Oh, they didn't mention it..."  
"That's because they're crabbe and Goyle!" I spoke pompously.  
"What about today?"  
"Look, Zabini, I'm tired OK? I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold your hand all day, let me just get some rest please."  
He stared at me unsure. "Yeah, OK... What-ever. But you're up to some thing."  
"Goodnight Zabini."  
"Mhmm."

The next day came soon. And took a while to end. Thursday I had Potions and D-A-D-A. So, I was definately going to see Hermione. She blanked me. During the whole lesson! Bloody hell, she didn't even glance at me. Sadly, Potty caught me looking at her and glared. I forgot about the whole Hospital wing thing, and I'm sure Hermione would have told them 'we are not more than friends- not even friends, - more aquantances. '  
In short, Saturday took for ever. But it did come.

I woke up smiling. Yes! Finally it's here - that was the longest week of my life. I looked at the time - 9:30 , breakfast was definately over. good. I know Hermione likes to head to the library straight after breakfast, her favourite time. So I got ready, took a quick shower and grabbed an apple before heading out. It was 10:00 when I reached the library, and I found Hermione sitting in her favourite spot, with her face in a book.  
"Hey Hermione." I spoke coolly before sitting down.  
"Hello." She spoke rather shyly. "How did you know where I was sitting?"  
I smirked. "It's your favourite spot.. we always sit here."  
She scrunched her face up in thought.  
"Oh, yeah I forgot - the whole loosing memory thing." I spoke quickly.  
She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Isn't that why you wanted to see me?!"  
"Yeah, Of course it's just - well - erm - yeah you know... So what do you think happened?"  
She looked at me expectantly. "I dunno, maybe I banged my head and my memory went?"  
"No...You didn't."  
"Maybe I lost too much blood - no that wouldn't cause it. I dunno malfoy."  
"-*Draco, and don't worry, where else to solve this than the library!"  
"Good point. - I'm going to check over there." I stood up. "YOU wait here."  
She skipped of and I sat back down. Then I paused, no, she's not the boss.  
I went around the library looking for her. Where did she go?!  
BANG. I collided with a very familiar looking ravenclaw.  
"Whoops." I said quickly. "Excuse me." I was about to leave.  
"-Draco!"she stopped me. I paused. sighing then turned to face her.  
"Calling me by my first name are we?" I said half cocky half bluntly. "You are brave."  
"Draco." She giggled and put her hand on my arm. I looked at her arm touching me then cocked an eyebrow. "So are you ready, where are we going?" She questioned beaming. This girl was quite pretty. Where did I know her from. Her jet black hair looked familiar.  
"What...?" I said questioningly. It didn't really bother her though. Hermione peered round the corner and stood there at quite a distance eyeing me arms crossed.  
"Draco, Our date!"  
"Who are you?" I spoke distantly looking at Hermione, she was now frowning - I just realized what she said. "Our What?"  
"Draco." She said quite angrily. "YOU asked me out ... remember - 2 weeks ago?! You said today we'll go out... What was it some kind of sick dare?!"  
That's when I realized. Hermione dared me two weeks ago to ask her out! And I did it, she actually remembered? Hmm. I looked at Hermione, and I felt horrible she was hearing this conversation.  
"Sorry something came up... maybe another time?" The girl looked at me too Hermione then huffed.  
"Oh forget it, you're not worth it."  
How dare She question my worthyness! I was going to shout but she had tears in her eyes... ahh forget it. I walked over to hermione, she squinted at me then tapped the book in her hands. I looked at it, then we headed to our spot.  
"Draco..?" I looked up at her using my first name and looked straight in her eyes, I never noiced how creamy brown and melted they looked.  
"Mm." I said distractedly.  
"We aren't I mean, we're not going out - dating , are we?"  
It took a while but I snapped out of her gaze.  
"What?" I asked softly.  
She went bright red. "I dunno I can't remember - but the way you... treat me. " She blushed even harder saying that.  
I smirked. "The way... I treat you?"  
"Oh shut up!" She said bluntly. Her blush was fading, she opened the book. "Now I found this book and it links in with Memory lo-"  
"-DRAKEY!"  
Hermione frowned at what was interupting her. I dreaded turming around.  
"Yesssss?" I moaned mimicking her before actually turning around.  
Hestia was right infrount of me pouting. "Drakey, where have you been? I havent seen you in ages, I thought we were dating!" She begged almost.  
I sighed. GREAT. "Hestia, I'm busy."  
She stared me. "Why are you with the mudblood?!"  
Instinctively I spoke. "Dont call her that!"  
Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
Hestia spoke. "Drakey whats gotten into you? Has she poisoned you! Oh my poor Drakey."  
"Hestia, we need to talk. Arange dates for you know, valentines, and stuff and hogsmeade weekends." I spoke trying as hard not to cringe.  
Hestia looked over the moon. "YES! COME ON DRAKEY LETS GO!"  
"Wait. OK erm, I'll meet you in the dormitories in 20 minutes, don't leave, wait for me!"  
"OK!" She ran out of the library. And I shuddered.  
I looked at Hermione and she was smirking. "So, we're not dating good."  
"Good?" I replied subconciously. "I - mean er Good!"  
"Really, Hestia..? You're going out with her?" She looked like she wanted to laugh.  
"I am not!" I said angriliy.  
"It appears so! Go and talk about valentines day and..-"  
"I just wanted her too leave!"  
"So you're not going to meet her?" Hermione asked confused.  
"No, I just wanted her to leave and stop being rude to you."  
Hermione smiled at that last bit and blushed.  
"But mainly for her to leave." I added quickly.  
She smirked.  
"OK hermione, do you remember our library visits?"  
She looked at me and bit her lip. "I think I do."  
I was shocked. "What?"  
"It's like - De-ja-vu.."  
"De- what?"  
"like today has happened before."  
I smirked at all the memories of us in the library playing 21 dares. "More or less.."  
She looked at me, and trembled. "Draco... Look at this."  
She pushed the book towards me. I looked at the page and took a while to read it.  
"OH Merlin." I said. "You think that what happened."  
"Well I dont remember slitting my wrists - who would want that anyway?"  
"I dunno." I shuddered at the fact of it.  
"We need answers." She said shortly.  
I nodded.  
A/N: Im sorry I took so long, sorry if there are any typos because I can't look over it, I have to go to stage school, and I really wanted to post it! I hope you all have a good weekend! I love you all my faries! xoxo and who ever can guess what happened to Hermione gets a shout out ;)x (I'm sorry for the gap spaces, my laptops messing up x)


	16. 1 Out Of 3

**Previously:**

"OH Merlin." I said. "You think that what happened."  
"Well I dont remember slitting my wrists - who would want that anyway?"  
"I dunno." I shuddered at the fact of it.  
"We need answers." She said shortly.  
I nodded.

A/N: None of you guessed what had happened to Hermione correctly. Hahaha But it's in this chapter... Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16- 1 Out Of 3.**

I slammed it shut and stared down at the thick black book as it absorbed my worried face. It can't be true.

"Hermione, it can't be it... Who would do that? I mean, they can't get anything out of you -no offence- but what would they want from you..? There must be another reason." I said sternly.

"What other reason is there?" She questioned and sighed. "This is the closest we've got.  
I stared at it longingly.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" She pointed to the book that remained shut.

I shook my head. "I know what they do - My father's told me-first year." I whispered to myself. I thought back to the time my father had told me.

* * *

_"Draco" He snarled circling the room as I stayed seated. _

_I stared at him with a smirk."Father," I replied. _

_"Draco, just think - all the Mudbloods and filth we could test these spells on. Once the dark lord rises - of course Be patient Draco, and we can use them and be superior!" He practically yelled in glee. _

_I stared at him for a while, my smirk began to fade - but noticing , I plastered the fake smirk back on my face. Really? Mudbloods aren't that bad... Right?_

* * *

I shuddered out of those memories. I was so young.

"Draco. It's a perfect reason. I really think it fits - it's like a puzzle." She said breathlessly.

I nodded. "I do have to admit it's a possible reason, but who - ?"

She looked deep in thought. She squinted impatiently trying to remember.

"I don't know." She whispered looking down.

I stared at her face feeling sad, merely 'cause she is sad. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I -I -nothing."

"You looked sad...? Did you remember something?"

"No... I was sad because you were - sad." I said plainly.

Hermione tilted her head. I stil looked confused at what was happening to me. Hermione tryed to hide her smirk, but being a 'smirking king' I knew she was pleased about something.

"What?" I said.

"Oh, Draco." She sniggered to herself. "What you are feeling is sympathy."

"What the bloody hell is sympathy?" I said completely confused.

"Sympathy?" She hummed. Tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear. "It's when you feel bad for some-one because you can imagine being in their shoes." She said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Sympathy? Ha, I call it Hallucinating. - Funny though, Never heard of that word..."

"- How do you not know what sympathy is?" She said laughing. "Thats primary stuff...?"

"I didn't go to a primary." I said bluntly.

"What?" Hermione said wide - eyed.

"I was home schooled."

"But- how - why?"

"You really think I was going to attened a muggle school?!" I screeched in disgust.

Hermione nodded and looked down. "right." She muttered, paying much attention to the dull table.

My face softened. "I didn't mean - I."

I didn't know what to say. Me and my bloody big mouth.

"What-ever Malfoy." She said fiercly. "Now," She said while starting to relax. She cleared her throat and opened the big black book glarring almost showing her inner monolougue.

'Now I'm going to read it to you - I don't care that you know it all ready.'

She took a deep breath in and began to read.

"The Three Unforgivable Curses."

I stared at her snow - looking face; how tender and soft the snowflakes seemed to dance around. She continued.

"Formally known as the spells ; Crucio, Imperio and - of course Avada Kadavra." She spoke the spells in a hushed voice.

I nodded in agreement. She rolled her eyes.

"If used on a person, they can lead you a place in Askaban."

She said shortly. She looked up from the book.

"OK Draco lets read the bit on our spell. (looks back down at book.) Imperio - An spell to control a person and Muggle, When used the person does as told by the commander and when the spell is removed, they will not remember what had happened during the time period. When used often, the person can have symptoms of depression and confusion; e.g madness, threats to kill themselves and twitches, any thing that solves the depression away from them."

I looked at her. "You said, when you were slitting your wrists its a Muggle way of dealing with depression." I said remembering her exact words. "You're right Hermione, this spell might just be it."

She looked more relaxed. "Probably." She whispered. "-Maybe" She corrected.

I nodded. A slight chill almost glided past both of us. I shuddered.

"OK." I said shortly.

"Yeah."

It was a tense and almost awkward moment. But it didn't disappear for months.

"Well." I said. "I've got to go." I whispered.

Hermione looked up, almost disappointed. "Right - Right of-course." she mumbled.

I stood up abruptly. "Bye, Hermione. I'll catch you around."

And I left. I walked out into the halls and stopped on a wall outside the library. I sighed. I couldn't believe that was what my father has in store for me. I would never control anyone, especially not Hermione.

I stood leaning against the wall for a while. Who would want to do this to Hermione anyway? It can't be any student - Unforgivable curses are EXTREMELY HARD to do. Even if Scar head,Boy wonder, the -boy-who-just-wouldn't-die-already, can produce a protronus, the unforgivable's - You have to mean it. Then I thought back to Hermione.

**What did we learn today? -Well...**

1) Hermione is most likely under the Imperius curse

2) We don't know who it is controlling her.

3) We don't know what they want with her.

4) We know why she can't remember - when under the Imperius curse, you do start to go mad and depressed and crazy.

5) We don't know why.

6) And we don't know how and when this person is slyly taking Hermione.

7) We know it's now a student. - It can't be can it?

I shouldn't have left her in the library by herself, what if the mystery man takes her now, then she'll be controlled. But controlled to do what?! I don't get it! What do they want from her? What's so important that they are risking her health. They should have taken me. Oh boy, it's that whole 'sympathy' feeling again. Quit it Draco. *Mental slap* I shut my eyes trying to think more clear. OK. Here's what I'll do. I'm going to go back into the library. Walk Hermione back to the common room. And everywhere too - we want to catch the guy in the act.

Soon I felt a presence hover over me. I almost shuddered at the feel of it. I opened my previously tight shut eyes and stared at a hollow man with a scarred face.

He grunted. "Malfoy, isn't it?"

Little did I know that he was the answer to mine and Hermione's problem.

* * *

A/N: Guysss! Imperio! None of you guessed! Did you like it? I know you did. LOL. So yeah I know whats going to happen now at the end ITS THE BEST ENDING EVER, LOOOL We haven't even gotten to the middle yet - almost there. Do you know who the man hovering over Draco is? Huh, do ya? GUESS! :D hehehee :3 xx! GUYS! Check out my new story ; I'm a What? I like that story. I'm not going to lie. I think I must choose one is shit, 21 Dares is the best one because I've got plot twists, then, I'm a what? :D

Ah I'm already writing the next chapter - so I might update soon - you're welcome. :3

Oooh also, everything I mention - in the end you will see this will link in with the whole 4th Harry potter film - Its not an alternate film, It's more of a load of not mentioned scenes :3 heheehee! Well, I love you my fairies :3! xoxo


	17. One Out Of Three Prt 2

**Chapter 17**

**Previously: **

Soon I felt a presence hover over me. I almost shuddered at the feel of it. I opened my previously tight shut eyes and a scarred face stared at me.

He grunted. "Malfoy, isn't it?"

Little did I know that he was the answer to mine and Hermione's problem.

...

Well done to : MegMalfoy123 for guessing it right & PheonixEye10000

* * *

"Yes." I said shortly. Oh not this buffoon I decided to be a bit cocky. "Mad-eye isn't it?" I retorted. He grunted again. Of course it was Mad-eye. He soon placed his face next to mine, and his lips next to my right ear.

"Consorting with a Mud- Muggle born are we?" He said bluntly.

I frowned. I thought he was an auror, what kind of auror would criticize someone on blood status. What a hypocritical world.

"Yes." I said.

"I've been watching you Malfoy, Lucius wouldn't be too pleased." He then looked around to make sure no - one was there, even though his eye - magical eye, could tell.

I frowned again. "You don't know my Father." I said plainly.

"Oh, I think I do." He said in his famous hoarse whisper.

He then brought out his flask and drank from it.

"Thats Polyjuice potion." I said plainly. Then took a step back but realized I was still against the wall.

Mad-eye smiled twistedly. "How on earth did you realize that." He said clearly agreeing with me.

"I- I" I paused, I didn't know who this was, obviously a death eater - maybe, if he knew my father.

"Professor Snape gave our class a task to find a potion to make. I've been experimenting on the Polyjuice potion, I could recognize that smell anywhere." I said slowly.

He grinned. "Lucuis's spawn alright." He grunted again. "Is that what you were doing with that mudblood?" He used the word so freely now.

I nodded abruptly. "We're partners." I said trying to keep the sound of my hiss escaping my lips. It's true we are and we still haven't finished the homework! I think its due in in a week  
But that was the least of my worries.

"I feel sorry for you." he said hoarsely. "That ones a loony - and I'm not talking about the know-it-all answers. It's like she's loosing her mind or something." He said slyly.

I agreed in nodding. Merlins beard.

He limped away from me, to leave then stopped. "Oh, and I don't think you'd spread a word of this. The dark lord and your father would know if you do."

And with his robes whipping behind him. He was gone. He's the controller of Hermione. Who-ever he is, He's using the imperius curse on Hermione ; He said she's going mad, It was him. It's definately him.

But I can't tell her. I can't. I can't risk it. But I will find out what he wants with Hermione, and why he's controlling her. But I'm going to have to avoid her. I can't be with her anymore for this to work.

I will get to the bottom of this.

I exhaled loudly."Oh my merlin."

* * *

**The next day...**

**Hermione's POV-**

After I had gotten some breakfast from the great hall, I headed down to the library on the stony floors that echoed my footsteps. Hopefully I would meet Draco here. Then we can try and solve this thing.

He wasn't in our spot. Maybe he's not here. But just then I saw the blonde haired boy swiftly move in between two bookshelves.

"Draco." I called. I saw him freeze, stopping dead - still turned away from me as I walked up to him. But then he carried on walking.

"Draco," I said again reaching up to him where he stopped again as my hand grabbed his arm.

We stood like there like that for quite a while, until, after getting no-where he tilted his head towards me. He looked down at my arm still clinging onto his arm. He cocked an eyebrow and I let go.

He walked of again.

What? Why is he ignoring me.

"Draco." I said again. I was heading for the door way out. I ran up to him - and out of the library and grabbed his arm again making him face me.

"Malfoy what the hell." I growled.

He frowned. And tryed to walk of again but I was still holding on. He finally spoke.

"If you don't mind - let go of me."

I stared at him and drew my eyebrows together. I let go. He decided to walk on and I followed him until he stopped again.

"What do you want Granger?" He said exaperatingly.

"I thought we - we could."

"We -we could." He mimicked shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing." I said plainly.

"Great." He seemed to act very distance. "I'll see you then."

He literally said goodbye but didn't move. If he didn't want to be with me, then why was he still standing there starring at me - looking lost and angry at himself. We stood there for what felt like minutes I'm sure it was longer. I had just realized that our faces were inches apart and our lips attracting. He kept glancing down to my lips. So I made it easy for him.

I kissed him.

I kissed him full on the lips and he kissed back. It was magical. His lips were so tender, and our movement were almost the same, they fit together perfectly ; opposites definitely do attract. The minutes of pure bliss were interrupted by a person.

"Draco!" They shouted, the errieness ringing through the halls - which were surprisingly empty, except for us, the three of us.

Draco pushed me away and frowned. I stared at him for a few moments before the person who called his name had wobbled to us. Crabbe.

They walked off together, but their conversation was still very loud.

"What were you doing with that mudblood, was she kissing you?!" He boomed

.  
"I dunno crabbe, Malfoy spoke in he steely voice, You spend one potions homework with them - and they think that they can get with you. Very clingy that Granger."

Crabbe stopped and so did Malfoy after him. Crabbe headed this way - back to me.

"Where are you going?!" Draco almost screeched.

"Going to show the mudblood how filthy she is." Crabbe said smiling.

I bit my lip I hadn't moved.

"No!" Draco shouted and stopped Crabbe. Crabbe cocked an eye at Draco and Draco looked to the floor. He couldn't even look at me. He looked back at Crabbe.

"Come ' on Crabbe I'm hungry - lets go down to the hall."

Crabbe looked at Draco and nodded. "Yeah - food!" He grunted waddling off as Draco stalked behind him and out of the distance.

My were stinging, but I didn't let myself cry. After I gathered myself up and cleared my throat, I walked back to the common room. Now I think about it, where are my two boy bestfriends?

**A/N: I wonder If she'll realize/ remember the whole tri-wizard tournament thing - since she doesn't remember anything. **  
**OOoooh OK. Lemme just clarify something. - Hermione doesn't remember anything because all that time in the previous chapters she was under the imperius curse which draco now knows was done by mad-eye, and she had only been released from the Imperius curse when, She slit an atery and Madam Pomfrey had used a healing spell which cleared of the spell. **  
**What we don't know -yet, is what mad eye wants/ has done with her... Since he's been controlling her all this time - Only I know that Mwahahahahaha!**

**What we do know is that Mad eye is really BartyCrouch Jr. But no - one in the books knows this yet. **  
**AND MY COMPETITION THINGY : THE WINNERS WILL NOW BE REVEILED;**

But first.

**Andddd this doesn't really count as a fanfiction sooooooooo I'm going to paste it here - PheonixEye10000 posted it it's so funny and pointless I love it please read :3**

"hello! this is my entry! really random and doesn't really make sense but... whatever!

The golden trio hiked up the Alps, it was treacherous. Hermione had already fallen a few times, without Ron and Harry she would probably collapsed long ago. They were running from he-who-must-not-be-named, and while running up the mountains, they came across a swamp. (don't ask! It was 11 at night and I was on a sugar high! :D) the threewalked past without a second glance, and therefore did not see the red caps. Small, strong hands clapped onto their mouths and dragged them into the swamp. In a swirl of black, red and blazing orange, they were plunged into what appeared to be known as hell. All huddled together in the flames and surrounded by tortuous screams of agony. Harry glanced up in terror and saw something even worse than Voldemort, the devil himself. (A/N I won't even try to describe what he looks like, envision him however you like) obviously, they ran. Hermione conjured up a ladder to climb out of hell, and they all scrambled up.

"What the hell just happened!" Ron exclaimed (A/N hehe, see what I did there? No? ah well…)

"It appears we visited hell, we even saw the devil." Hermione said quite reasonably.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The exact people I was looking for. Boys, get 'em." They turned around to see Greyback and a group of Voldemorts followers.

"Bloody Hell!" Was all that Ron said at this time.

A moment later they found themselves in front of the Dark Lord. Bound and wandless.

"You need to go to the swamp" harry said to him.

"Excuse me?"

"The swamp in the Alps! There is someone there that will overthrow you! Swiftly and quietly, you will DIE."

"Alright then, take us there Potter, show us this person." (A/N Voldemort is a little thick and Happy at this moment…idiot) the three and Voldemort apperated to the swamp. Hermione, Harry and Ron quickly jumped back to a safe distance and watched apprehensively as Voldemort was grabbed by the red caps and dragged down to hell.

VPOV

I looked around at the flames and torture happening around me, and then I saw him. The devil I'm guessing.

"STUPEFY!" well, it was the first spell I thought of! He flicked away the red light and proceeded to bellow an incantation and a stream of fire shot towards me. I blocked it easily, pointing my wand toward Satan, I shouted,

"AVADA KADAVRA!" just as he said another incantation, apparently a killing curse too, as a few moments later I was in chains and agony. I was never to leave hell, stuck in eternal excruciating agony.

General POV

"He's dead! And so is the devil!" Ron bellowed, they all celebrated in ecstasy that they were all free. But little did they know… that there was a Voldemort junior… "

**Ikr amazing.**

OK THE WINNERS ARE ; DRUMROLL...

.

.

.

**In third Place**: It Has to be - .3 With the collection of stories ; I'm tired, can't we just be death eaters? Because it made me laugh xD Congrats. Everyone read it :)

.

**In second Place**: MegMalfoy123 with the story : Mine - It's just an amazing story by an amazing author EVERYONE READ THIS.

.

**And in first and final Place**: Its HP-HG-D-MR-LUVR ...who requested the story ; The case of the creature kidnappings. Author - frostykitten. - This was just amazing. At first - I wasn't quite sure, but great plot - and story. Amazing.

Thanks for everyone who entered -That was soooo hard.- It was really fun to read them all! :D I loved them.

**LOVE YOU MY FARIES!**


	18. Catching up With Wands

Chapter 18

I reached the common room. And surely enough, there was Ron and Harry, yet Harry was reading a book and Ron was with Seamus on another table. I decided to go to Harry first as he was closer.

"Hey," I said after a few moments.

Harry looked up.

"Hey." He said almost unsure.

I sighed and lay on the hearth rug that ran under my fingertips. I twiddled with the soft fabric.

"I'm sorry that I've been - away most of the time, I know I haven't been here but - "

He spoke bluntly. "We know about you and Malfoy!"

I frowned. "What about me and Malfoy?"

Harry replied after a while. "How you two have been cozy - a week ago you were in the Hospital wing and you bloody preferred to talk to him then us! And - and he told us about you - you two."

"Harry - believe me, there is NOTHING going on between us." I said. And it's true. I want nothing to do with him.

Harry looked slightly more relaxed, but still quite annoyed.

"Then why did you wan't to meet him in the Hospital wing? We're your friends. I waited for you even with Ron over there."

"Because - "

"What actually happened Hermione - why were you there." Harry said more calmly.

"Well I - " I started - but didn't finish.

I paused. What was I going to tell him_? Oh well I've been in the Library with DRACO, and we've been trying to solve - not with your but with draco's help - why I have been slitting my wrists - oh and yeah, I've been slitting my wrists! And the most likely reason is that some one has me under the imperius curse - remember the curse that we learnt in Mad Eye Moody's lesson? _

_Wait. I told myself. I paused. Mad eye moody. Something - something's not right. His name triggered something. Why did it trigger something? It feels like that moment when you try to remember something and it comes to you but slips in a mili-second after UGH thats so frustrating. _

"Hermione.." Harry said almost impatiently.

_Ugh_! I thought - _shut up_ - I need to remember something!

"I know what happened." Harry said a little bit too sure of himself.

I sighed and stared at him. OK my friends are my first priority. I can think to myself later.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He continued.

"Malfoy obviously did something to you! That's why you were in the the hospital wing. So you wanted to talk to Malfoy and yeah!" Harry finished lamely yet Superior. "Am I right?"

I bit my lip.

"Hermione you can tell me." Harry said soothingly.

I nodded.

Serves Dra - Malfoy right! I hate him so much. He deserves the blame. I'm smart enough; I think I can decide his Karma for him.

"That bastard." Harry whispered.

"Don't worry though! It's s-sorted." I stammered.

"Right you're right. Leave it. If anything else happens I'm here." Harry gave a small smile. I returned it.

I could see he kept looking over at Ron. Ron also looked at us but when he saw me looking at him, he acted as if I wasn't there and he didn't see me. _Ugh what a git_._ I hate people that do that._

"You could have talked to me all week you know - I wasn't angry at you!" He gave a puppy smile -with the same hopeless/clueless look.

I grinned. "Sorry." I said with the same expression as Him. Of-course I knew that! I none of this were true! Truth is I was just in the company of Draco most of the time.

Wow. I am such a good liar. I smirked. Holy Moly Mother of Merlin! Draco's rubbing of on me. Not good! Not good!

"So what have you been doing all this time? Even - even before when you were in the wing we barely saw you. " Harry questioned.

"Oh I was mainly in the Library." I answered honestly.

He laughed.

"What could you possibly be doing in the Library for so long?!" He said in a jokey way - but I didn't get it.

"Wh-what?" I replied.

"We know you were checking information on Dragons." He said almost as if there was no other way about it.

My eyebrows raised. "Excuse-me?" I was completely confused.

"Dragons," He said like it was the most obvious thing. I still didn't understand.

I laughed. "What?" I repeated.

"Dragons..." Harry replied quickly.

"No - Dragons - What?" I repeated again.

He both looked shocked.

"You know - My first task." He said. I hated feeling stupid. I still didn't understand.

"What task?" I asked really angry that I didn't understand.

"The-tri-wizard-tournament." Harry asked quite scared of me.

"OHH!" I exclaimed, outside and in. Merlin's greasy beard! I had completely forgotten. That was the last thing I had remembered before the months went blank. I remember Harry's name being called out, and he had to do the tri-wizard tournament! Then everything went blank and I awoke in the Hospital wing.  
I stared at him dumbfounded.

He sighed. "For the last time Hermione I didn't put my name in."

"I know. I know who did it."

"What?!" We said at the same time. It was almost as if the words had slipped out my mouth.

This was the same feeling I had when I thought about Mad-eye. It was like I knew something but my brain wouldn't tell me.

"I meant to say I know you didn't - s-sorry Harry wrong c-choice of words." I tried to assure me and him at the same time. He seemed to understand but still looked a tad worried.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just tired is all." I whispered.

"I'll let you rest," He said a bit awkwardly.

I put my head in hands and nodded.

I could hear him getting up to leave.

"Goodnight." Harry mumbled. "Oh and Hermione," I looked up. "If there's anything you - you want to tell me. I'm here."

I nodded.

And I was left alone in the common room. Well that could have much worse. I thought to myself as I walked up the steps to the girls dorm. When I reached my bed in my room. The last thought I had was 'Dragons?!' Before I dozed off.

When I awoke from my slumber the peaceful sunday's blaze fluttered thought the window. I sighed. Finally it felt like things were back to normal with at least one of my friends. I just knew if I skipped downstairs he'd be waiting for me.

And after I took a shower and gotten ready to go to breakfast with my friends, He wasn't there. Great. I really did think we had resolved things. But Ginny was there. I walked over to her.

"Hermione!"

I smiled.

"Look, " She said seriously all of a sudden. This surprised me. "I know I've been ignoring you, but I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the hospital wing ; Harry told me yesterday when you were in bed and explained everything. I know it was stupid of me to hold a grudge because you promised to go to hogsmeade with me and you merely forgot. Do you- well - forgive me?" She said as if she got a whole load of her chest.

I tried to hide the surprised look on my face. "It's fine Ginny!" I exclaimed and she hugged me.

What I was really thinking was ;'I invited you to hogsmeade?'

I spoke. "So where are my boys?"

She laughed. "You really think they are awake."

"Damnit i'm so naive! I need to talk to Ron he seems to be ignoring me."

She giggled "Well, Ron's missing you - he knows that you haven't been with Harry and you'v been by yourself so he's happy you're not taking Harry's side. But he 'Really wishes you take his.'"

"What?"

"You know he's jealous Harry's in the tournament and he didn't know and you know how they've not been talking - he want you to hang out with him basically.

Just as if they knew Ron and Harry jogged down the stairs joining us.

"Go away Ginny." Ron said imperatively. Harry came along also. I felt the tension rising. Really? Ron was annoyed at Harry for that? No wonder they haven't been looking for me. The must have thought I had been annoyed at both of them.

Ginny frowned but replied. "Fine, I was going to find my friends anyway. Bye Hermione,Harry."

And with that she stalked off flipping her flaming hair in the process.

Ron snorted. "Want to head down?"

"Or are you going with me?" Harry asked. I looked at them both.

"Well since Harry, you don't act like you don't know me and talk to Seamus, let's go."

He nodded and smirked as we walked down to the main hall.

We sat there eating breakfast for a while when I decided to mention the tournament again.

"So Harry, what are your tactics for the dragons?"

"I don't know - can't you just do it for me?" He said half joking, half serious.

"No - but I can help."

And with that we spent the whole day catching up and researching Dragons in the library. We didn't find much but it was a good catch up. I was glad I had Harry back.

* * *

The next day came. And on that Monday after flitwicks and Hagrid's lessons me and Harry had double potions.

When me and Harry had arrived at Snape's dungeon, we found a group of slytherins waiting outside, each and everyone wearing large badges on the front o his or her robes. For a happy second I thought everyone one had subscribed to S.P.E.W - then I saw that they all bore the same Red neon letters. Which said:

'Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - the REAL Hogwarts Champion!'

"Like them Potter?" I heard Draco say loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

He pressed the badge and another message bestow upon it in green letters saying :

POTTER STINKS.  
The Slytherin's howled with laughter, as every single one pressed their badge to have the same message.

"Oh very funny," I said sarcastically to Pansy as her followers of slytherin girls were laughing the most almost to impress Draco which made my blood boil. "Very witty."

Ron was leaning against a wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either. This really ticked my clock.

"Want one Granger?" Malfoy said holding out a badge to me. I scowled, "I've got loads." I intended my eyes to say 'I hate you.' This seemed to annoy him. He continued. "But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see, don't want _a Mudblood _slimming it up."

I could almost feel Harry's anger behind me at that comment. It really tipped the boat for him. I saw him flick his wand out. People around us immediately moved out the way.

"Harry!" I warned.

I heard Malfoy taunt him before they both spelled at each other.

"Furnunculus!" Harry shouted, as Malfoy yelled "Desuageo!"

But they missed. Harry's hit Goyle in the face and ironically, Draco's hit me.

Goyle's eyes burst as ugly boils sprouted on his face. And of course I knew the spell, so I smacked my hand over my mouth immediately.

I heard Ron scream my name as he ran over to me. I whimpered as he pulled my hand away from my mouth. I felt so embarrassed I could feel and just about see my two front teeth growing at an alarming rate. Great. Bloody amazing.

Soon Snape arrived and sent Goyle to the hospital wing. Snape walked over to me and Ron.  
"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said "-Look!"

He forced me to show Snape my two front teeth, even though it was hard to cover up since it had reached passed my collar bone.

I could hear Pansy and the other girls laughing maniacally. Snape looked coldly at me before snarling. "I-see-no-difference."

I whimpered, then started to cry and ran all the way to the hospital wing bloody ass!

* * *

I finally made it to the hospital with the same image flickering in my mind. Malfoy peering round to see what his curse had done to me with an apologetic look on his face. Then after a few seconds he was howling like the other slytherin. Gods I hated him!

It took AGES before my teeth returned back to normal. I even missed dinner. All the time I was there, I was scowling Goyle who sat dumbfounded on his wing bed. But I guess it was worth it in the end... My normally bucktooth teeth were now reduced! And now I had the perfect teeth!

I walked back to the common room but on my way I bumped into an unwanted person.

"Whoops." He muttered. Then realizing who I was paused. I glared at him, raging with so much fury I wanted to jinx his ass!

But I was the better person. I put my head up high and walked passed, until he stopped me by my arm. This wasn't a first.

"What do you want Malfoy!"

"First name bases Hermione?" He replied almost innocently.

I flicked out my wand, but he was to quick and was now holding my arms very tightly.

I sighed and dropped my wand yet he wa still holding on to me.

"Oww, you're hurting me!" I loudly spoke. He let go immediately.

"-Sorry."

"Oh you're sorry are you?! Go to Merlin's grave Malfoy!"

"You're right, I'm really sorry! Look, it wasn't meant to hit you." He touched my face so delicately in his hands, I almost turned into butter.

I moved away.

"Don't touch me. You might infest your hands with '_Mudblood slime_!' " I taunted.

"OK, that was uncalled for."

"Yeah! It was. Why did you say that. I didn't say anything to you. WHY do you have to be such a two faced jerk?!" I shouted.

He stared at me feeling sorry for himself. I felt a wave of triumph splash on me.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

I turned on my heel to leave. But he caught my hand again. He really needs to stop doing that!  
He twirled me round and onto his lips. And suddenly I was kissing him. I let it linger for a moment feeling his soft lips entwine with mine until I broke it. And pushed him away.

"You are such a git Malfoy! Don't ever try to kiss me again - and let go of my wrist right now! I dont want your pure blood slime to get on it."

He looked so deflated. Good, but I wanted him to pop, not just deflate a little.

" I hate you Draco Malfoy. Don't ever talk to me again. Don't ever touch me again. I wish I never met you."

And with that, I turned on my heel, leaving a very upset and depressed Malfoy.

Good.

**A/N: Well I think I updated quicker - and I hope you liked it. Oooh check page 262 - I nicked some of the script of the fourth book MY FAVE 4th book line "I see no difference." Hhahahaa Its so funny. Well review :3 I's going to get to the plot soon! Love you my fairies! xoxo**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry potter books ECT.**


End file.
